


United We Stand

by CarrieLePavoux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieLePavoux/pseuds/CarrieLePavoux
Summary: A tale of lust, love and a fight for freedom.Not everyone accepts them together but their joining can free every future generation of prejudice.Will it work out?*I am currently re-writing what I have done so far as I did not like writing in 1st person. I could not get the detail and perspectives I wanted.**I would appreciate any comments or constructive criticism*I do not own any of the characters is this story. They are the property of JK Rowling. This is in no way part of the Harry Potter Franchise and i fan fiction of my creating.This story contains mature sexual content and is not appropriate to underage readers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

“Stop panicking!” Ron groaned, rolling his eyes. “You are the most famous witch in the Wizarding World right now. You will be offered whatever job you want!”

“That’s not the point Ronald! I want to achieve my dreams with my own hard work, not from my so called ‘Fame!’.” Hermione shouting, arms flailing in exasperation. Ron huffed and walked away from her back into the living room, muttering under his breath about Hermione being bonkers. Hermione hated the so-called ‘fame’ that came with being part of the Golden Trio. It infuriated her that no seemed to expect her to do anything for herself anymore, thinking she would be happy to drift through life receiving opportunities based on her name and affiliation with Harry Potter. Besides, she didn’t even know what she wanted to do! Its not like she had, had much time to think about it over the last year.

Ron however, seemed to love the idea, already having contacted the Aura office and Chudley Cannons for job opportunities. The Chudley Cannons offered him a position right away, offering to let him choose what position he would like to play. Hermione and Harry had convinced him to hold off and see what would happen with Hogwarts since the Aura office had offered them both a position based on the N.E.W.T grades. This made Hermione hold the Aura office in very high esteem indeed. She loved that they didn’t just hand the job to them on a golden platter.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing him into her side. “Please don’t worry Hermione. Everything will work out.” Hermione stepped out of his embrace and lent against the kitchen unit, looking out the window. A dark gray shadow floated in the sky, fluttering. Hermione focused on the dot as it drew larger, coming closer. It wasn't until she heard the familiar sound of an owl's squawk that she recognised the moving shadow. Flying towards The Burrow was a large grey Owl carrying 4 white envelopes. As they approached she recognised the unmistakable red wax seal. “Hogwarts...” She whispered to herself, excitement buzzing over her skin.

Molly Weasley had been tending to her herb garden when the owl arrived. When she heard the owl’s call she glanced up, covered her eyes from the glare of the summer sun as she searched the sky. The large grey owl fluttered down to perch on the fence next to Molly. She collected the letters from the owl and retrieved a treat from her pocket, paying the owl for its troubles. Molly turned the envelopes over in her hands to see the wax seal with the Hogwarts emblem and let out an excited squeal before she came dashing past the kitchen window back into the house. “Ron! Hermione! Harry dear! Letters!!” She turned to see them watching her with an amused look on their faces. “Well what are you waiting for! Open them!”

The Trio ripped the envelopes open at once, and scanned the letters quickly.

“We’re going back! They are letting us go back for a final year!” Hermione gushed. 

Molly took Hermione’s letter, reading it carefully.

_ Dear Miss Granger, _

_ We are happy to have the opportunity to write and inform you that you have been invited to return to Hogwarts for an 8th Year in which you will be able to complete your N.E.W.T.s. _

_ The teaching board and council acknowledges that this previous year has been one of fear, loss and healing. And we would like to extend our gratitude to all students who fought in the war and our heartfelt condolences to those who lost loved ones. _

_ The school has undergone much rebuilding and looks forward to welcoming back all previous students to complete their schooling. _

_ Please find enclosed a list of all supplies needed for your chosen classes. _

_ It may be difficult for many of you to return to Hogwarts considering what has happened but I wish to assure you that we will do everything we can to make you feel like you are returning home. _

_ We look forward to seeing you in the new school year _

_ Kind regards _

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts _

Molly clapped her hands together in joy and kissed Ron, Harry and Hermione in turn. “I’m so pleased for you all!, we must go and get your books!” Molly turned and dashed from the room yelling “I’ll go and tell Arthur!”

“I’ll go and tell Ginny she has another year with us to annoy her” Harry laughed scooping up Ginny’s letter and ran up the stairs to her room, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

After the War Ron and Hermione had spent most of their time together. They thought after the years of swooning over each other, their year searching for horcruxes that their relationship had grown to be more that it had before. Relying on each other for strength and then the kiss they had shared during the battle, they thought it had been the start of something special. Something more.

They spent much of their summer comforting each other the only way they knew how. Holding each other and sharing timid kisses. Never really speaking of what had happened in any serious way. Too scared to mention anything that may cause the other to break. They held together for each other, as much as they could at least. There were times when Hermione would find Ron sobbing into his pillow, or stopping on his way past Fred and George's old room, trying to pick up the courage to open the door but never really finding the strength. Hermione's heart would break just a little bit more every time she saw his brave façade drop. The war had left every one of them with trauma, scars and hollow aching holes they struggled to fill. 

Ginny and Harry lost themselves in each other filling the voids by taking comfort in putting each other together again. On the outside it looked easy for them. Hermione knew that it wasn’t, though this didn’t stop her feeling jealous of their easy love for each other.

Ron and Hermione had tried to copy them, for each other, however no matter how many kisses they shared or time they spent holding each other there was always a nagging empty feeling inside.

The truth was that nothing could replace the memories of what they went through or what Hermione had done for her parents. Nothing could chase away the nightmares that plagued her or the panic that washed through her everyday as the memories ran through her mind.

Ron and Hermione still loved each other dearly, but Hermione soon realised her relationship with Ron was not romantic, it was just what they thought they needed at the time. Hermione had ended it one night as Ron started to suck on her neck and she hadn’t the energy to pretend to give him the reaction he was looking for. Ron, of course, had been offended. Fighting back with her that they belonged together. Telling her that no one else would understand her the way he did then eventually slipping into his old insults about how no one else would put up with her bookworm know it all attitude. It had hurt, but it was the right thing to do. Ron didn’t speak to Hermione for a few weeks but eventually they seemed to naturally drift back into the strong friendship they had always shared.

***

After Voldemort's death the Malfoys rushed to go into hiding. If the Ministry didn’t come for them it wouldn’t be long until Voldemort supporters tracked them down and killed them for abandoning their posts. They had gone straight back to the manor after the battle and took as little as possible before strengthening wards surrounding the property and apparating to their villa in France. Lucius needed to protect his son's inheritance. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be found and tried for his participation as a Death Eater and he wanted to insure his family's security before it happened. The longer they hid the better he could plan his defense. It had only been one month before one of the elves exclaimed that they had been found

“Master! angry men! they coming! The door! The door!”

Lucius gave his wife one last longing kiss before telling Narcissa and Draco to follow him. When they entered the entrance hall to their Villa they all dropped to their knees raising their hands into the air, their wands placed by their knees. Narcissa stretched for Draco’s hands as the French Ministry soldiers burst through the door and screamed commands at them. Draco was forced to the floor as he was bound, the silent tears that trickled down his mothers cheeks choked him.

They had been apparated to the British Ministry for sentencing before being taken to Azkaban. Draco shivered in his cold damp cell, the dementors had been rounded up and taken back to Azkaban to prowl and feed from the filth that resided there. He felt they favoured him, too often he was forced to hear her screams replayed in his head, just like he was back in the drawing room of the manor. 

Draco was lucky though, he hadn’t been there a month before his trial. He had been informed that there had been anonymous accounts given to them proving he had not killed Albus Dumbledore, and had in fact been an aid to the destruction of a Horcrux. Draco had not understood the second part of their statement but did not question it as he was told this was their deciding factor to release him, clearing him of aiding Death Eaters entrance into the Castle.

Draco had returned to the Manor without either of his parents, leaving him with only the house elves and his memories for company. When he entered his room his desk was covered in too many letters and howlers from those who disagreed with his release, wishing him dead. He was grateful to receive 2 letters from the only allies he had left. Blaise Zabini had written to let him know he was pleased he didn’t need to find a new wingman, while Pansy Parkinson had asked him when she could visit to give him “what he’s been missing”. Draco cringed at the thought. Pansy had been a welcome distraction during his years at Hogwarts but that's all she was, a distraction.

Draco Groaned and threw all the mail in the flames of his fireplace, rubbing exhaustion from his eyes. He needed a shower and a good night sleep, it had been months since he had slept in his bed. Though he doubted he would sleep knowing his mother was still in that hell hole.

Draco removed his oversized clothing as he stood in front of the mirror. He hadn’t seen himself since before the battle. His whole time in France he didn’t dare look at his reflection in fear of what he would see. He had barely eaten his final year and his appetite hadn’t returned since. His face was gaunt and colourless, his cheeks had drawn in making his jaw and cheekbones even sharper, his eyes sunken and tired. He slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, revealing his collar bones, hollow spaces above them making them more obvious than they already were. He lowered his shirt from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. His ribs protrude and his hip bones jutted out making him look almost skeletal. It sickened him to look at himself. There was a pop and a gasp behind him. His reflection showed Gipsy his house elf staring at him in shock, her tiny hand covering her mouth, her giant bulging eyes scanning his body.

“Gipsy is sorry sir! Gipsy does not mean to stare!” she averted her eyes and lifted a white envelope to him. “This just arrived for master Draco.”

Draco reached down and took the envelope, turning it over to reveal the familiar red seal. “Thank you Gipsy. You may go.” Gipsy hesitated reaching up as if to touch Draco’s hip and drew her hand back quickly when he flinched away.

“Gipsy will bring dinner for Master Draco.” and she popped out of sight.

Draco stared at the envelope turning it in his fingers, feeling the sharp edges. He let out a long suffering sigh before placing it on the gray satin sheets of his bed, resigning to read it after his shower. Draco cast a fogging charm over all the mirrors in his bedroom and bathroom before continuing to remove his clothes. 

As the water hit his body he marveled at how perfect it felt slipping over him. Too perfect. He didn’t deserve comfort. He didn’t deserve the Manor, or the elves. He didn’t deserve whatever was bound to be in the envelope sat on his bed. His mind drifted to his mother, how she was still in the icy stone room, no bed, rarely food and the demons that sucked all joy from her soul. He turned the water as cold as he could, letting the water freeze his skin and his muscles to shiver until they felt like they might seize. This is what he deserved. As he became numb his mind cleared of his mother, the images replaced by warm chocolate eyes and long fluttering lashes. He didn’t deserve her.


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione stretched out her limbs, trying to pull the knots that were tensing her muscles. She hadn’t slept particularly well. After the excitement of going back to school had waned she started remembering how it was left. And once again the horror of what happened played through her mind. Of course that wasn’t new, she was used to the nightmares now but the anxiety of facing them in the place they all started filled her with dread. 

Hermione rolled over to face Ginny’s bed, frowning when she found it empty. It wasn’t like Ginny to be up before her. Hermione checked the clock on the wall and groaned when she saw it was already 10am. She had slept far later than she had planned. 

Hermione rolled out of bed and grabbed the first pair of jeans she could find and a blue t-shirt. Hermione had lost a lot of weight while searching for the Horcruxes and it showed in her clothes. No matter what Molly Weasley put in front of her, Hermione just couldn’t find it in her to enjoy her food. However she had filled out over the year as well, her figure becoming more womanly, her breasts had filled out and her hips had rounded making her clothes fit even more awkwardly. A new uniform would be a must before returning. Hermione forced her old tatty trainers onto her feet and trudged down stairs. She had barely stepped off the final step before Ginny was in front of her looking her up and down with a disapproving frown. 

“You aren't wearing that!” Ginny scoffed, pulling at the thin worn material of Hermion’s t-shirt. 

“What's wrong with it?” Hermione squeaked.

“You look like you picked your clothes out of a bin Mione, you can’t go to Diagon Alley looking like a house elf.”

“Well it's not like I have much choice. I haven’t been shopping in ages!”

“I’ll lend you something, I know just the thing!”   
Hermions assessed Ginny’s thin linen dress and pretty floral sandals with a raised eyebrow. 

Hermione envied Ginny’s easy femininity. Hermione could never really make it work, she thinks it might be because of all her time spent with the boys. Of course she wanted to try but whenever she did the boys would always laugh and ask what had happened to her. Eventually she stopped trying. 

Ginny spun Hermione round to face the stairs and gave her a little spank to get her moving.  
“Let's go! Ginny called blocking her exit.

“Can I not eat first?”

“Nope!” Ginny summoned a piece of toast and shoved in Hermione’s protesting mouth. “Now go!”

Hermione stomped up the stairs to Ginny's room grumbling to herself. 

When they entered Ginny threw her wardrobe doors open and started pulling out dresses holding them up to Hermionie’s torso. She held out a baby pink shift dress looking very smug. 

”This will work, put it on!” 

Hermione took the dress and looked in the mirror, holding it to herself.   
”I'm not sure Gin, it's a bit too, uhh, floaty for me.”   
she handed it back as Ginny rolled her eyes and snatched it back. She turned back to her wardrobe lifting her hand to tap her lip, pondering. 

”I got it!” Ginny yanked out a white cotton embroidery anglaise cami top followed by a tan suede fitted skirt with brass buttons down the front. Hermione stroked the fabric of the skirt.

”Ginny, this is lovely!”

” I know! Now get dressed, we leave in 30 minutes.” she threw a pair of leather sandals into the bed. ”and do something with your hair, it's rather large today.”

Hermione stripped off and slipped into Ginny’s clothes. She turned to the mirror and admired how they fit her far better than anything she owned. She used her wand to smooth her hair and twist some curls.   
”that will have to do!”

Ron looked up from the sofa letting out a long low whistle, while a pink spread across his cheeks from the way he admired the thin white cotton of her top. He could see where her bra ended and the tight skin of her ribs started through the cotton.

”Wow Mione, what happened to you?” 

Hermione scowled at Ron’s attention. ”Your sister happened.” 

Ron chuckled ”Of course she did…” he looked her up and down slowly as he loped clumsily toward her. Ron stepped uncomfortably close, forcing Hermione to lift her face toward him, reminding her just how tall and gangly he was and how she would have to tiptoe whenever they would kiss. Ron lifted his finger up to feel the cotton of her top and brushed his lips across her ear as he said ”Looks good on you, make sure you keep this one.” 

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, frozen by Ron’s unusual intimacy.

”Umm…” she stuttered. “Thank you.” Hermione stepped to the side, trying to get as much space between them as possible in the small space of the burrow, moving away and walking into the kitchen to find Ginny. 

”Do you Approve?” She spun for her stylist, the blush Ron had given her still flaming her face. 

”You’ll do!” Ginny smirked. 

“Does everyone have their floo powder?” Molly fussed as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione surrounded the fireplace trying not to spill the powder from their fingers as Molly fretted around them.

“Mum you don’t have to come with us. We can take care of ourselves now.” Ron grumbled taking a handful of the powder Molly held out to him.

“I know Ronald, but...” 

“Please Mum! We’ll be fine! Besides, we might be late back! I want to take Hermione to look at a new clothes and jewellery shop that opened, aaand we need to look at the new fire bolt for Harry.” Ginny explained, practically begging her mother with her eyes not to go with them. 

“We have also agreed to meet Neville and Luna at The Leaky Cauldron before we come home” Ron all but whined. 

“Okay fine! But please be sure to visit George in the shop. Take him this,” Molly handed Ron a large basket of stews, soup and Bread. Enough to feed a small army. “I need to know he’s eating.” Molly chewed on her lip with worry.

Ron pulled his mother into a hug and kissed her cheek. “Of course mum. I’ll tell him you love him.” He smiled at his mother fondly as he stepped into the fireplace. He had to ignore the tear threatening to slip down his mother’s face as he said very clearly “Diagon Alley” and threw the powder down. Vanishing instantly. 

Ginny and Harry followed quickly behind waving at Molly as they left. 

When it was Hermione’s time she turned to Mrs Weasley and hugged her tight. “We won’t be long. Please don’t worry.”

”Thank you Hermione” Molly's tenderness brought a smile to Hermione’s lips then she stepped into the fireplace. “Diagonal alley” she threw the powder down and felt the lick of the flames and pull of the floo system. 

Molly sighed and let the tears roll slowly down her cheek. “It’s time to let them go again” 

As they stepped out of the floo in Gringotts the gang slipped through the crowd quickly to stumble into the street. Instantly that were bombarded with flashing lights and people calling their names. Reported fired questions at them and a group of girls had the audacity to throw themselves on top of Harry and Ron, practically pushing Ginny and Hermione out of the way. Ron had his lopsided flirty smirk on his face while Harry looked horrified. Ginny acted quickly, grappling both boys by their collars and dragging them away from the shrieking harpies. Hermione followed behind quickly ushering them into an alleyway. 

“Bloody hell!” Ron gushed. “That was unexpected!” 

“You’re telling me!” Harry groaned, straightening his glasses. 

“How did you not expect it?” Why do you think i made Mione dress up for a change?” Ginny exclaimed. 

Ron looked Hermione up and down.   
“I guess it makes more sense now”

Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew to expect a few people approaching them. It always happened when they were seen now but the protection of the burrow had shielded than from the press. She scorned herself for not insisting she read the Proffett this morning. 

“Anyway, we’ll just have to take it head on and avoid them where possible. Where to first?” Harry asked while threading his fingers with Ginnys. 

“Flourish and Blotts” Hermione stated. “We need to get the books we need for the year before they sell out” Everyone groaned at her “Well we do!” 

“We know...” Ginny complained “But if we go in there with you we will never leave! And since this is the first time mum has let us out of her sight all summer I want to have fun!” 

Hermione let out an offended scoff. “Are you saying I’m boring Ginny Weasley?!” 

“Not at All Hermione Granger, I’m just pointing out that your idea of fun is slightly different to mine.” Harry and Ron laughed in agreement with Ginny while Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

“I need to get this basket to George and see how he’s doing”. Ron said, a glimmer of sadness in his eye that he shook off quickly.

“We should all go! I would love to see George, it's been too long. But I also need to get new robes though...” 

“It’s fine Hermione, we’ll get our books and leave you there to drool over the rest while we go to George, then you can get your robes and meet us at Weasley Wizard Wheezes before we go to The Leaky Cauldron in 3 hours” Ginny says excitedly

“Sounds good to me!” Hermione beamed. 

Everyone nodded and headed toward Flourish and Blotts digging out their book lists before fighting through the crowds and hiding where possible. 

Hermione wandered the bookshelves stroking the spines of the leather bound books and smelling the pages of the oldest copies. It felt comforting to her. Occasionally Hermione would pick up a book and flick through its contents deciding if it would be her’s. She had already found all of the school books she needed, which she balanced on her hip, weighing her down heavily. Hermione never considered using a featherlight charm or levitation spell, instead she enjoyed the feel of the strain on her arm. Even with the struggle she still couldn’t resist trying to find a hidden gem she had not yet read.   
Hermione had found an interesting book called The Hidden Beauty and Mysteries of the Black Lake which was bound in a luxurious plum leather. She opened the book and it fell to a page about Mermaids and she became mesmerised by the moving illustration of the gorgeous creature. 

***

Draco had read his Letter from Mcgonnagal at least 5 times and warred with himself about whether he should attend his final year or not. On the one hand he relished learning and had missed being absorbed by the knowledge that beckoned him to his books. On the other he knew he would be scorned by the staff and students and didn’t know if he could cope with another year of solitude amongst so many people that wanted him locked up or dead. In the end he had sent an owl to his mother seeking her opinion. He was surprised to receive a reply the following morning expressing how she wanted nothing more than for him to return, to show he could not be beaten into hiding and to make her proud. Of Course this meant he had to go, he could never deny his mother anything. Obviously…

Draco dressed himself in his smartest tailored back trousers and black shirt finishing the look with classic black dragon leather shoes. He unfogged his mirror to examine himself, relieved to see a ghost of his old self staring back at him. The dreamless sleep drought had knocked him out cold and the rest in his own bed had brought some of the colour back to his cheeks and reduced the dark shadows under his eyes considerably. When Gipsy arrived with his morning coffee and the Daily Prophet she gave him an appeasing smile and complimented how fresh he looked. 

Draco sipped his coffee while he scanned the Prophet, stopping to read a few articles about trials that were coming up and appeals asking for witnesses regarding some former snatchers. On page 5 he nearly dropped the paper. Staring back at him were the enchanting golden brown orbs he had spent so long avoiding. Her smile was split across her face while a scraggly ginger oaf draped his arm around her dainty shoulders and a disheveled black haired Potter was grinning maniacally at them both. It must be an old photo of just after the war as she was still wearing that filthy pink muggle jumper. He refocused on Granger's breathtaking smile before reading the text below. 

Golden Trio to Return to Hogwarts?   
By Reeta Skeeter

All former 7th years have been invited to return to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry for a final year. Who is to say how the students will react to the newly refurbish school when returning to the former battle ground. As for the Golden Trio, job offers have already been made to the young heroes so their attendance is not a certainty. Anyone wanting autographs may want to head to Diagon Alley for the next week for a possible glimpse of the celebrities.   
It has not been confirmed or denied whether students involved in supporting the Dark Lord's rise to power have been invited. Look out for reports on this coming soon.

Draco tossed the paper down on his desk with a huff. He’ll have to be sneaky if he was going to get his supplies, he couldn’t be bothered with the harassment he would receive if recognised. 

Draco pulled on his black wooden coat and pulled the collar up high to obscure his face before apperating to a dark alleyway in Diagon Alley and peaked around the wall as he attempted to keep himself hidden. He was released to see the hoards of people that might want to question him were gathered outside of Gringotts, presumably waiting for a glimpse of anyone special that might be using the Floo System. 

He was surprised to find Flourish and Blotts so quiet considering how close it was to term time. He stalked the shelves collecting what he needed and placed them into a basket which he hovered alongside him. He dawdled in the fiction section looking for new authors that peaked his interest. He found a book called The Boy Darkness Chose and flipped it over to read the blurb. It appeared to be about a young boy selected by a dark group of wizards to do their bidding and his trials while doing so. Draco frowned at the book, but added it to his basket. He wanted to see how close they had gotten to the reality of it. He drifted toward the Magical Creatures section knowing he wanted a book about Dragons. He had been somewhat fascinated by them after seeing the Horntail nearly destroy Potter. 

***

“Ow my foot” Draco grumbled as another foot crushed his own. He turned quickly to see who dared to be so clumsy when he knocked them backwards into the book shelf causing brown curls to fly and them to drop everything they were holding. 

“I am so sorry!” Hermione bent down to pick everything up, apologising over and over. 

“No it was me, I’m sorry” Draco stammered as he bent down to help the poor girl he had sent flying. 

Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy’s unmistakable white hair obscuring his eyes as he collected her belongings. She stayed silent and continued to pick up the mess when Draco’s hand landed on top of hers. They both looked up together and their eyes met. 

“Granger...” Draco looked shocked and gasped ever so slightly before he pulled his hand away standing up quickly, putting distance between them. Hermione stood up and was about to say thank you when he quickly turned away, put her books down and marched out of the shop as quickly as he possibly could. 

Hermione stood and watched as Draco Malloy disappeared. Her heart thundered in her chest. She looked at her hand where he had touched it and clenched her first before shaking off the strange feeling. 

Draco fled from the shop without purchasing his books. Of course the charm on the door prevented them from leaving with him so he would have to return but there was no way he could go back until she was gone. He looked over his shoulder and saw her stood by the window with what looked like a scowl on her face. How could he not have recognised her right away? He figured he had recognised her voice but it hadn’t registered. And since when did she dress like that? Draco shook his head and headed to his next destination. 

Hermione purchased her books and put them into her bewitched beaded handbag. As she was leaving she noticed Malfoy’s basket floating aimlessly by the door. She contemplated paying for them and trying to find him but then sense kicked in and she decided it was a bad idea. It's not like they are friends, and never will be. Though the smell of his cologne still filled her nostrils, making her feel somewhat uneasy. 

Hermione decided to head straight to Madam Malkin’s Robe Shop for all Occasions. She didn’t know how long she had been in the book shop but she had a feeling it had been quite a while. She entered the shop and began looking through the rails. 

“I will be with you in just a minute dear” Madam Malkin called from the back of the shop. Hermione was about to tell her there was no rush when she saw the same blond head standing in front of Madame Mallon herself. 

Hermione hid behind the rails and watched Draco from her hiding place. Draco was wearing a fitted black shirt that defined his shape. His arms were stretched out to the side as he was being measured, pulling it tight across his chest. She noticed how thin he appeared. Much thinner than she remembered. The tape measure emphasised how slim his frame had become, although his shoulders still appeared to be broad and muscular. 

Hermione's eyes traveled up to his face, his lips were pressed into thin a line. She assumed this was from impatience as Madam Malkin re-checked her measurements again and again. 

Draco’s jaw clenched, making Hermione notice how defined it was. His cheek bones were a sharp constraint to his hollow cheeks and tired eyes. Hermione had never really admired Draco before, which isn’t surprising when you consider their history. She couldn’t help but notice that even though this past year had obviously worn on him, she could see just how beautiful he truly was. 

Her eyes continued up his perfect straight nose to his eyes. They were like no eyes She had ever seen before. With the lights bright above him they were a magnificent shade of bright blue, though when he looked down they turned almost grey. She wondered whether the grey in his eyes was due to the sadness that was so obvious within them. 

“Okay dear, you are all finished” She heard Madam Malkin say to Draco.

“Thank you Madam, can you put them on my account?” Draco stepped down from the podium and as he turned he noticed the smooth brown curls shimmer under the light coming through the window and she spun into a rail of robes.

Hermione had panicked and quickly turned to a corner and tried to look as if I was admiring the Hufflepuff robes that hung there. She thought She was safe until She heard a small cough behind her. 

“I don’t think yellow is your colour Granger.” Hermione turned around to face him, stuttering for something to say. 

“I-umm” 

“Look Granger if you are following me, stop it now. And tell your bloody friends there no reason to tail me. I’m not doing anything you have to worry about. I know I am your number 1 enemy and I fucked up but please, Just let me move on. Now leave me the hell alone.” Draco snarled at Hermione, His face so close She could smell the peppermint and coffee on his breath. He cologne filled her senses again making her head spin. Before She could say anything he huffed and stormed away. 

Hermione’s new robes were sorted and fit perfectly. Madame Mallon had tried to cinch the waist right into Hermione’s slim frame but she asked her to leave space in the hope she may regain some of the weight she had lost. Hermione packed them away and checked the time. 

“Shit I am so late!” Hermione ran to The Leaky Cauldron where she was met with cheers from Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna. 

“You finally made it! Did you get lost in the book shelves?” Ginny laughed while Hermione hugged Neville and Luna and slid into the booth beside them. 

“You could say that” She sighed then bit her lips, reluctant to tell her friends who she ran into. 

Harry and Ron went to the bar and returned with six Fire Whiskeys. 

“I’m not so sure about this, maybe I’ll just have a butter beer...” Hermione started to get up to head to the bar. 

“Rubbish Hermione, we’re celebrating!” Harry said as he raised his glass “to fresh starts, good friends and following our dreams!” He cheered loudly. 

They picked up their glasses. “Following our dreams!” They cheered and clinked their glasses together before gulping the drinks down, letting it burn. 

“Six more!” Ron Bellowed toward the bar as they all laughed. 

No one noticed the blue eyes watching Hermione from the shadows.


	3. Chapter Three

The travel back to Hogwarts was filled with excited chatter and tight hugs with those they had not seen in months.  
Cho Chang was the first as She was squeezing past the students trying to find a carriage. Hermione noticed the way she gazed at Harry as they politely said hello then passed each other before Cho noticed Hermione and stopped in front of her. Cho beamed at Hermione as She engulfed her in a massive hug. 

“Cho, how are you? I hope you had a great summer?” Hermione said as she squeezed Cho back. 

“Yes thank you Hermione. I'm just so pleased to be going back. Have some normality… I spent the summer practicing my quidditch” Cho chuckled. “It was nice to be somewhat care free for a change”.

Hermione let out a sigh “I know what you mean. I’m so glad you are good”. 

Cho hugged her again before going to find her other Ravenclaw friends further down the train.

Hermione carried on the fight through the crowd barely able to see through the hundreds of bodies bustling around and shunting her. She knew that even if she looked she would see her friends now. 

Hermione was just squeezing through a group of 4th year Hufflepuffs that had decided they all needed to catch up in the hallway, stopping any movement.   
Hermione was grumbling to herself about their lack of logic when felt a hand softly snake around her waist and pull her further into the throng of hufflepuffs. They had rotated her slightly and her back was pulled tightly against another taller body. They had passed her just enough that I couldn’t see them properly except for the black shirt covering their arm. They were so close she could feel their breath brushing her hair. Hermione was overwhelmed by the smell of peppermint toothpaste, coffee, green apples, sandalwood and musk.   
They took in a deep breath from behind Hermione’s ear before their hand slipped away, brushing against her waist and disappearing into the crowd. 

Hermione felt a tingle travel through her body and her breath hitched in her throat. She turned quickly to try and catch the stranger but they had moved to quickly down the train. All she saw was bustling bodies and bobbing heads. 

Hermione was glued to where she stood. Her legs protested as she shivered in a pleasing way. She pondered for a moment about what had just happened when the whistle blew telling her the train was departing.   
Hermione made my way quickly down the train until She found her friends. 

“What took you so long? Come and sit down!” Ginny said 

Harry looked at me quizzically “Are you okay Hermione? You look a little sick” 

Hermione touched her hot flushed cheeks. “ I’m fine, just excited and nervous.” She lied.   
Hermione smiled at her best friends before turning to look out the window at the horizon. “We’re going home.”

***  
“Why does she have to smell so fucking good.” Draco growled. “And she’s wearing the bloody skirt again. Fucking hell Malfoy. Get a grip.” Draco scorned herself. “Why did I touch her?” He smacked his head against the glass of the door to his usual carriage. “I’m a fool.” The door stung open causing Draco ro almost fall face first into the compartment. 

“Are you a House elf now?” Blaize Zabini arched a thick black brow down at Draco, a mischievous smirk lighting his features waiting for an answer. Draco looked up at him from his shocked position on the floor. 

“What do you mean?” Draco snapped back. 

“Banging your head on the door. Didn’t your old elf use to do that when he messed up?” Blaize asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. Draco stuttered. 

“Oh do stop winding him up Blaze, he was probably just wishing he hadn’t agreed to come back and now you are ripping into him wont help that either! Now help him up!” Pansy scolded before giving Draco a pitying smile. Draco hated pity. 

Blaze held out his hand for Draco to take and pulled him up into a tight embrace, thumping his back. Draco stiffened, shocked by the unexpected contact. It had been so long since anyone had made him feel welcome, he gingerly raised a hand and tapped his friends back in thanks. 

When he stepped away he was hurtled back into a seat as Pansy threw her arms around his chest. “I’m so glad you are here Drakie. I didn’t think you would come!” She started kissing his cheek making a beeline for his lips. Draco pushed her away gently. 

“Thanks Pans. I nearly didn’t. Mother made me come.” He admitted. 

“And you wanted to see me of course!” Pansy fluttered her lashes. 

Draco rolled his eyes, unable to ignore Pansy’s short skirt and partially unbuttoned shirt being thrusted toward him. “Of course.” He stated flatly, Blaze raised his eyebrow again clearly reading Draco’s disinterest. 

“Hi, any chance we can…” Two 5th year Ravenclaws stood in the doorway to their compartment frozen still with disgust written over their face as they noticed Draco. 

Blaze stood to block their view and started closing the door in their face. A sense of protectiveness toward his friend. “Leave.” He growled. 

“Oh, don’t worry!” One said.

“We wouldn’t choose to sit with a Death Eater and his henchmen anyway!” The other sneered before they flounced away looking proud of themselves. 

“Little shits.” Pansy snapped. 

“They have a point though, don’t they?” Draco huffed angrily, dropping his head into his hands. “this year is going to be shit. And if I was you I’d stay away from me.” He turned toward Pansy. “Especially you. Look Pans, it’s time to move on. Nothing good could come from being with me.”

“But i-.”

“And surely you know I don’t have feelings for you Pans, and no matter what our parents have said nothing will happen between us again. For your own safety, when we get off this train. Just stay away!” 

Pansy looked hurt, and Draco couldn’t bring himself to look at her any longer as she blinked tears away, Pansy turned to look out of the window and regain some self control over her emotions. “One day Malfoy, you’ll change your mind and you’ll see what’s been in front of you all these years.” 

***

As the group stepped onto the platform at Hogwarts they couldn’t help but stop and stared up at the castle. 

“It’s nothing like we left it after the war” Harry quietly said, his voice cracking with emotion. 

“Mcgonagall has done a great job rebuilding the school” Hermione says with a hint of aww in my voice.

“It looks like nothing happened” Ron sounded thankful. 

They heard a scream to their right and turned to see a group of Hufflepuff girls who had stepped off the train looking horrified. That’s when they noticed 100s of students stopping dead in their tracks and staring at the carriages they had all assumed had pulled themselves along magically for so many years. 

Hermione saw them too. The skeletal bodies that she had once ridden blindly. The reality of being able to see them and everyone’s reactions pulled on her heartstrings. 

“Don’t worry everyone!” A small dreamy voice echoed around the platform. “These are Thestrals! They are beautiful, timid creatures. There nothing to be afraid of!” Luna announced as she stepped in front of the crowd and stroked one of the Thestrals skeletal bodies as she continued. “Thestrals are invisible to all except those who have been truly touched by death. Do you see how the First Years haven’t noticed them?”   
The crowd turned to see the first years climbing into their boats, unfazed by the monsters lining the paths. The students began to murmur to each other in understanding. Some hugged and reassured each other at the reminder of what happened. The fear in the atmosphere seemed to dissipate and everyone climbed into the carriages.  
Harry led the way to Luna and thanked her for helping everyone. 

“Of course Harry, you know as well as I do there is nothing to be afraid of” Luna chimed as she climbed into the carriage followed by Neville and the others. 

Silence had fallen among all the students as they made the ascent to the castle they all loved and feared. 

The Great Hall was filled with animated chatter as they found their seats. Students from each house were talking across the tables and joking between friends. Even some of the Slytherin girls had seemed to find Gryfidor boyfriends as they hovered around the table flirting ferociously with them. The atmosphere in the hall was like it had never been before.   
Hermione couldn’t help but smile.   
Harry turned to her with a massive grin on his face. Even his eyes looked teary “Dumbledor would be so pleased if he could see everyone like this” Hermione nodded in agreement, blinking away the tears prickling the back of her eyes. 

McGonnagal stepped up to the podium on the stage and placed the sorting hat on a stool. When she cleared her throat, everyone one went silent and ran back to their seats.  
McGonnagal smiled looking around the room at all of the students.   
“Welcome back everyone! I must say I am so pleased you are all here.   
As you may have noticed we have some familiar faces joining us again this year.   
We have invited all former 7th years to rejoin us for an 8th and final year.”   
Many students turned to look at them with excited faces. Hermione blushed and gave a little wave.   
“The staff and I have noticed a sense of House unity among you all as we entered today. It has warmed our hearts and we trust you will continue this and offer each other the support and friendship you will all need this year.   
If at any point anyone needs extra support, someone to talk to, all of your professors and myself are available for you at any time.   
Shortly the first years will enter and the sorting will begin.   
Let’s make Dumbledor proud”   
There was a moment of silence before the hall erupted in cheers and applause for the new headmistress we all respected.   
McGonnagal smiled broadly and waved to Filch to allow the first years in. Everyone continued the applause as the first years walked timidly behind Hagrid to the stage. 

“LET THE SORTING BEGIN!”

The feast was fantastic, possibly the best Hogwarts had ever had. Some students moved around to different tables, joining friends from different houses and people talking about their summer. Hermione gazed around the room, enjoying the sight of so many smiling faces when her eyes stopped on a set of diamond blue eyes. 

Draco’s eyes bore into her own as if he was trying to pull the thoughts from her mind. Draco’s pouty lips appeared to part in a gasp before he turned away. 

Hermione's heart felt like it missed a beat at the sight of him watching her. Heat instantly reached her face and she looked down at the plate in front of her, hair falling around her face to hide her shock. 

What was that? 

As she slowly peaked up to see Draco was now laughing animatedly with his friend Blaze. Her heart started to beat faster when she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his beautiful smile. His straight white teeth almost glowed in the light. Small lines appeared in the corners of his eyes as he let out a loud belly laugh. 

Goosebumps crept over Hermione’s body, She had never seen Draco like this. The only time she had ever seen him laugh over the years was always more of a forced fake chuckle at her, Harry or Ron’s expense. Even then She doesn’t really remember seeing that after 4th year. After that he would only sneer at anyone who tried to speak to him. He had closed himself off to everyone. 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched him enjoying his friend's company. 

“You okay Mione?” Harry laughed at the expression on Hermione’s face. “Who are you staring at?” He asked as he started to look around the room to where she was watching. 

“Oh no one in particular Harry! I was just watching everyone! I’m so glad we are home!!” She lied. 

“Toast!” Ron called

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione raised their goblets of Pumpkin Juice.

“TO BEING HOME!!!” Ron called loudly catching everyone in The Great Hall’s attention. Almost everyone, including the professors in the room raised their goblets.

“TO BEING HOME!” The Hall cried in unison and the goosebumps covered Hermione again. 

After the feast McGonnagal asked all 8th years to stay behind. 

Ginny refused to leave with the rest of the students, feeling she is an honour art 8th year. That and the fact she had a firm grip on Harry’s hand that she refused to let go of. 

“I am afraid you will not be returning to your previous dorms this year.” Everyone looked around in confusion. Ginny tensed beside them and squeezed Harry's hand tighter. She looked at Hermione, a frown playing on her face. 

“As there is the new intake of students it was not possible to fit everyone into their original dorms. Therefore we have built you your own accommodation. If you could all follow me please I will show you where you will be living.” 

“I better get going then…” Ginny said sadly, dropping Harry’s hand. She turned to walk away. 

“Miss Weasley, you may come along too.” McGonnagal called to her. “I believe you will be spending most of your time there anyway, so you may as well see for yourself.” Ginny grinned and linked her arm with Hermione’s while grabbing Harry’s hand again. 

“You better bloody not.” Ron Complained, glaring at his sister. 

“Sod off Ronald” Ginny responded. 

Filch opened the giant wooden doors and McGonnagal stepped out into the night air. Everyone followed her as she turned and walked around the side of the school walls. They approached the black lake and saw a large stone Manor sitting not far from the waters edge. Everyone started to hum with excitement. 

McGonnagal stopped abruptly and turned to look at the students.

“As you will see we have built you a magnificent manor house. This manor will be shared by all of you. Down stairs you will find a large common room big enough for all of you. There are also other smaller common rooms for those who need space away to study. Miss Granger will be pleased to hear we have also given you all a small library with interesting books that will help with your studies and give you an adventure when you need an escape”. Hermione blushed at this and everyone chuckled warmly.

She heard a chuckle directly behind her ear.   
“Now I know exactly where you will be all year.”   
The words to quiet and so close to her ear, no one else would have heard them.   
She stiffened and slowly turned her head to see Zabini and Goyle and Parkinson a small distance away watching McGonagall intently while Draco stood with them and looked ahead with an unreadable expression.   
Hermione shook my head and returned her attention to her favourite professor. 

“You will see there are assigned dorms and that each house has been mixed to encourage House Unity. You are the shining example of this school and we hope the other students will follow your example so please respect the new living arrangements. You are still expected to go to the Great Hall for your meals, please do not live off the snacks provided.” Everyone buzzed with excitement just wanting to see inside the manor. 

“I have one more announcement before I let you go. Could Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please come to the front?” 

Hermione looked around and her friends with a questioning look. They all shrugged and pushed her forward. She looked at Draco and his friends seemed to be doing the same. They both walked up to the front and everyone started to whisper. Hermione assumed it was because of Draco, Draco knew it was because of him. 

“With the new accommodation and strange new structure we decided we needed 2 heads of year who can help to support you all and pass information from staff to students when needed. They will also be expected to ensure all students are in the manor by 11pm sharp. They will also assist with night patrols of the grounds before returning and reporting to me anyone who did not make the curfew. You will notice we have given you an extra hour. Please do not abuse it.” She looked at a few students pointedly. 

“The password is Albus” McGonnagal smiled at Hermione with a hint of sadness. “Now congratulates Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy and to all of you. You are free to explore!” 

Hermione looked at Draco nervously. He nodded without saying a word and started walking toward the manor. She followed him and so everyone else followed her. 

They made it to the entrance and stood in front of a large oak door with the school emblem carved into it. 

“We’ll go on then Hermione we want to see inside! Besides, it's bloody freezing!” Seamus called to her.   
Hermione chuckled. “Albus.” She said, loud and clear. 

They watched as each house emblem split one at a time in a clockwise direction then the doors opened wide slowly revealing a magnificent entry hall with a large oak staircase leading to the first floor. Everyone entered and gasped or giggled with excitement. Everyone split up and started roaming the manor, exploring. Hermione stood and took in the magnificent view around her. Draco stepped close and stood next to her, his arm almost brushed her own.

“It’s impressive, even by my standards” Hermione looked over at Draco and followed his gaze up to a brilliant chandelier made up of sparkling crystals of red, green, blue and gold hanging on a large silver frame. 

“It is” She whispered. 

Draco turned to look at her, a stern look fixing his features.   
“Look. I know you hate me and that you are suspicious of me, but I want to put my past behind me and move on.” Draco let out a breath he seemed to be holding.   
“It seems we will have to spend a lot of time together this year and I don’t like it anymore than you do. I’m just letting you know now I don’t need you and your friends trying to sabotage me. Let’s just agree to stay out of each other’s way unless absolutely necessary”. He sneered slightly but Hermione got the feeling it didn’t have the same emphasis it used to.

Hermione studied his features, he still looked tired but the colour had started to return to his skin, his eyes less shadowed. Before she could say anything in return Draco turned and walked away. 

Hermione let out a sigh and scowled at the chandelier. She didn’t want to avoid him. She actually wanted to make a point of NOT avoiding him. She didn’t want to be friends per say, but she didn’t want to be enemies either. Besides the more he avoided her the less she could secretly admire his handsome features.

Hermione was still glaring at that bloody chandelier when Ron snuck up behind her and stroked her hair behind her ear making her jump.   
“Hey, sorry I scared you.” He gave her a half smile. “Have you seen the library yet?” Hermione shook her head, her wild hair falling back into her face.   
“You will love it!” Ron draped his arm over Hermione’s shoulder and walked her through the most magnificent common room she could ever imagine.

The hard oak floors continued throughout the manor. The common room had two large stone fireplaces on either side of it. Both blazing with large orange flames.   
There were large sofas and cozy armchairs in multiple clusters around the room. All were a soft velvet material and in jewel shades of the house colours. Grey/silver rugs lay on the floor between them adorned with coffee tables of all variations. 

Hermione stared in wonder at the ceiling which had been bewitched to show the sky above, just like The Great Hall. As it was late the ceiling was a dark inky blue, almost black with brilliant bright stars. 

“C’mon Mione. This way!” Ron led her to a door at the back of the room which opened up to another fairly large room. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with books. 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she went to the section labeled Muggle literature. Tears pricked her eyes as she ran her fingers over the spines of what looked like thousands of first editions. She stopped at a book bound in leaf green leather and I grinned widely, pulling it off the shelf and turning to Ron, filled with excitement. 

“It’s Peter Pan!!! I love this book, When I was growing up my dad would read this to me all the time!” Ron beamed at her excitement until her smile faltered and sadness hit her like a wave. Hermione turned back to the shelf and slid the book back into its space, hiding the tears that suddenly threatened to fall.   
Ron came up behind Hermione and turned her into his body, his arms enveloped her as her head found his chest. Ron stroked Hermione’s hair and shushed her, the vibrations of his voice and heart beat in his chest somewhat soothing to her. 

“Mione, please don’t cry. They would be so proud of you”. Ron whispered, squeezing her tighter. 

Hermione heard footsteps behind Ron but he didn’t seem to notice them, or maybe he just didn’t care. He just continued to stroke her hair. Hermione pulled away just in time to see Draco’s tall figure with white blond hair vanish through the door. 

“Thank you Ron.” She smiled lifting her chin to show him she meant it. 

Ron smiled back tenderly. “C’mon let’s find Harry before we look for our dorms”. 

They found Harry and Ginny chatting in the entrance hall with Parvati and Padma Patil when they saw them approaching. 

Parvati smiled sweetly at Hermione and Ron before Padma spoke. “Hermione. It seems we are in the same dorm.” Shegave Hermione a great toothy grin.It wasn’t hard to see what the twins were considered the most beautiful in the year. 

“Brilliant! Finally some quality time with a Ravenclaw” Hermione laughed. “Maybe I’ll get some stimulating conversation for once!” She joked, nudging Ginny. 

“Don’t be so sure.” Parvati grinned. “She can be a bit of an Airhead I’m afraid!”   
Padma scoffed. “No more than you.” She scowled at her twin. 

“Ahh yes, but I don’t claim to be wise or intelligent!” Hermione could help but laugh at their easy banter as she started to climb the stairs. 

“Hey! Mione! I’m off! See you at breakfast!” Ginny waved. “Don’t miss me too much” she winked. 

“Night guys.” Hermione waved back. 

Ron followed the girls on the stairs and when they turned left at a sign pointing towards the girls dorms he turned right. 

“See you tomorrow ladies.” He nodded before heading down his hall. 

Hermione and the twins turned and saw a long corridor with beautiful lanterns hanging all the way down each wall, between the doorway to each dorm. They walked forward and saw on the first door on the left were our names written in bright gold calligraphy 

Hermione Granger  
Padma Patil   
Susan Bones  
Pansy Parkinson 

When Hermione reached the final name she couldn’t help but swear. Padma looked back at the name list again. “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Pansy has been a bitch to Hermione since first year. Remember the teeth thing? That was Pansy Parkinson.” Parvati explained. 

“Well this will be interesting!” Padma sang as she opened the door. 

This room was beautiful too. It had deep blue walls with giant gold stars painted across them which continued onto the ceiling where a crescent moon was painted in the center. The moon and stars shimmered and twinkled reflecting light everywhere. The room was filled with more lanterns floating close to the height ceiling. There were four king size four poster beds, and each had corresponding house colours for their bedsheets and surrounding curtains. Their trunks were already placed at the foot of their beds. Hermione couldn’t help but smile and let out a sigh. “This is so gorgeous!! I can't believe it” Padma clapped her hands excitedly and jumped onto her bed. Hermione flopped down onto hers feeling the soft warm crimson sheets cool and inviting on her skin. 

“This year is going to make up for all the other crap we’ve been through ” Padma announced as smiled over at Hermione. 

“I think you might be right.” she agreed. 

***

Draco stomped through the manor and up the stairs to find his room. He could explore tomorrow, right now he just wanted to be away from all those god awful happy faces. 

Draco followed the sign to the boys and couldn’t help but stop when he saw a long corridor lined with lanterns. It looked like it went on for extremity with its mirrored wall as the far end. If he hadn’t seen his own reflection he may have been fooled. He started to search for his dorm but didn’t have to look long as he saw his name shining in the light, written on the second door on the right.   
The looping gold calligraphy listed;

Ronald Weasley   
Michael Corner  
Justin Finch-Fletchly  
Draco Malfoy

Draco eyes flicked back to the first name and he punched the wall. “Fucking marvellous!” He yelled at himself as he swung the door open. 

As pissed off as Draco was he was still pleasantly surprised by the room. The walls were very dark grey, which continued up to the ceiling. Ripples of blue, green and silver shiver around and above him giving him the impression he was underwater. One spot in the ceiling looks just like if you could see the moon trying to break through the ripples of water, dispersing light through the room.   
Silver lanterns flayed near the high ceiling, not that Draco felt they needed them in this room. 

He looked at the four, four-poster beds in corresponding house colours and rolled his eyes when he saw the deep crimson sheets.   
“What the bloody hell was McGonagall thinking putting me and that twat in the same room!” Draco yelled to no one. He threw himself down on his emerald bedding and closed his eyes in frustration. 

“Well at least I told the Queen-Bee to stay away, hopefully she’ll pass the message on.” He spoke to himself again. Draco worried he may be losing his mind. He quickly changed out of his robes and jumped into bed, pulling his curtain around his bed. Tomorrow he would speak with McGonagall about a room change. Even Potter would be a better choice! 

Draco was just starting to unwind when the door flew open and heavy footsteps marched to beside his bed. His curtain was yanked back and the ginger twat was practically growling at him. 

“I don’t know how the hell you got McGonagall to let you back. Or what you have hanging over her head in order to get Head Boy but to me you are still Death Eater Scum. Don’t even try to do anything funny or you will live to regret it. And I suggest you stay out of my way!” Ron spat. 

Draco plastered a board look on his face. “Are you quite done Weasel? I was trying to get some sleep. You see I have a late night tomorrow patrolling with you girlfriend.” Draco smirked. 

Ron pushed Draco down on the bed with his hand around his throat, first raised ready to crack Draco in the Jaw when Michael and Justin came in. 

They blinked between Ron and Draco, jousting looked Dumb founded. 

“As much as I’d love to see Malfoy get a good beating,” Michael said. “I’d prefer you did it outside of my bedroom, thanks.” 

Draco silently thanked Michael with his eyes while Ron huffed and pulled away. Draco watched as Ron threw himself down on his bed. Maybe Granger hadn’t spoken to him yet… 

Draco drew his curtains again and placed a lock charm over them so he didn’t get any uninvited guests in the night. 

Now that he had thought of Hermione the image of her on the train floated into his mind. That tight suede skirt hugged her arse so perfectly. And that white top, giving just a slight glimpse of her bra. Wow. He didn’t expect her waist to be so tiny under her clothes though, and he’s certain her felt her ribs protruding in a way he felt was similar to his own. The thought saddened him. He knew his own issues, he couldn’t understand why Hermione would be similar. Now he thought about it, her arms and legs were looking thinner too. Maybe he would have to watch and make sure she was eating properly. 

No Draco, it’s not your place to look out for her… he thought, angry with himself. 

Draco had shocked himself though, he hadn’t planned on touching her, let alone pressing her against him and taking a deep breath of her enchanting scent. He couldn’t quite pick it apart. He knows for sure he could smell rose, and maybe raspberries. Definitely coconut in her hair. But there was something else. Almost a base note that tied them all together. He was going to have to figure it out or die trying. 

***

“For fuck sake!!!!!” Hermione and Padma heard a scream outside the room “why the fuck am I with Granger?!” 

Hermione looked at Padma with a horrified expression and she bit her lip to stop the laugh that threatened to spill out. “I think Pansy is here…” 

“It’s not that bad” said a soft friendly voice I recognised. “Granger’s not that bad when you get to know-...” the girl was cut off.

“And who the hell are you? Why are you talking to me?” 

“I-I’m Susan… your roommate…” 

There was another scream of frustration and the door swung open. Hermione blinked with wide eyes as Pansy looked around the room before she marched to the end of Hermione’s bed. 

“Why you?! Why am I with the sodding Mudblood?!” Hermione didn’t flinch at Pansy’s words. She was so used to them by now. Draco had called her Mudblood every time he saw her for years. 

“Hello Pansy, it’s nice to see you too. Aren’t you just so excited to be roommates?” Hermione drawled out sarcastically then giggled and clapped her hands together in a mocking way. 

Panay huffed “Watch it Mudblood or you might wake up with Giant teeth again…” 

“Go ahead. It’d be good to have a laugh” Hermione chuckled. Pansy didn’t like that Hermione didn’t seem at all faded by her threats and decided with a huff to throw herself on her bed with a flounce and scream into her pillow, Banging the bed like a toddler. 

Hermione used her wand to close the curtains around Pansy’s bed and charmed it so that no one had to hear her “Good night Pansy. You might feel better in the morning”.

Padma and Susan started howling with laughter causing Hermione to laugh with them. It felt so good until it hurt. 

Hermione started getting ready for bed, as did Padma and Susan. When they were ready they snuggled into bed Susan draw her curtain first leaving the other two in peace. They smiled at each other once more “good night Padma.”

“Good night Hermione, I hope you have magical dreams” 

Hermione closed the curtains and settled under her covers letting the mattress absorb her.   
That night She did have magical dreams. Of dazzling blue eyes that invited her to dive in and swim to their deepest depths…


	4. Chapter Four

When Hermione woke up the next morning she lay for a moment and thought about the strange dreams she had. 

Once again those eyes came to mind, and She knew exactly who they belonged to. She groaned loudly and buried her face in her pillow.

Hermione opened the curtain of her bed, stretching and blinking as the sun shone through the tall windows. .

“Morning Padma” she was already dressed and was putting her shoes on. 

“Oh morning Hermione. I hope you slept well. I’m sorry to run but I promised I would meet someone for a walk around the black lake before breakfast.”

“It’s only 6am. We still have an hour and a half until breakfast” Hermione said, checking her clock, surprised by Padma’s early morning escapades. 

“I know.” she smiled coyly and ran out the door. 

Hermione smirked at the door and stretched again. She got out of bed and changed quietly, not wanting to wake the beast that was Pansy Parkinson. She didn’t have the energy to face her again quite yet. 

Hermione got dressed and tamed her hair. It wasn’t so hard these days, it seemed the older she got the more the frizz that used to make her look like she’d been electrocuted had dissipated. 

She picked up her shoes and made her way down the grand staircase. The manor was quiet. It would be at least another 30 minutes before people really started to get up.

When Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs she decided to go into the room on her right. She hadn’t had the chance to explore there last night. She walked in to find 6 round tables with 6 chairs around each. There were low hanging glass pendant lights over each table making sure they were well lit and towards the back of the room there was a small but lovely kitchen area. She found the cupboards were filled with cups and glasses . Another had coffee, another had different Teas and another had pumpkin juice. There were also some cupboards filled with snacks of various kinds. Hermione was amazed at how well thought out this had been. This has to be the best study area in all of Hogwarts. 

Hermione decided to make herself a coffee and took it to the common room. She put my cup down and headed to the library to retrieve a book. She wasn’t fussy, she took the closest book in arms reach when she opened the door and returned to sit down and read in front of the roaring fire. This was perfect. So peaceful. She sipped her coffee and flipped the book open. 

Hermione had been flipping through the pages of a not very interesting book of Common Garden Plants And Their Uses, and hadn’t noticed anyone else in the room. 

***

Draco hadn’t slept well at all, though of course, that wasn’t a surprise. The same nightmares had him tossing and turning through the night until the final image was of that bloody skirt. He had woken with a very confusing erection. 

There was no way he could go back to sleep with that ginger git snoring like a Skroot across the room. The smell coming from too many sleeping bodies disgusted him. He had always hated sharing a dorm for exactly that reason. At least Blaze plastered himself in enough cologne it hid any body odor he might have. And drown out anyone else's.

Draco checked the clock, it was only 5am but there was no way he was staying in that room any longer. He pulled the curtains back before collecting his toiletries and heading to the bathroom. 

After a thorough scrubbing with water hot enough to burn away any unwanted thoughts or memories, Draco threw on his uniform and crept out of his room. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, desperate for caffeine. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while waiting for the kettle to boil on the stove. The clock on the wall read 6:00 as the kettle began to scream at him. He quickly dragged it from the heat hoping that no one had been woken by the shrill noise. 

He took his coffee to the common room and settled himself into a large plush armchair in the darkest corner of the room. He cracked the spine of the book he bought that day in Diagon Alley. The Boy The Darkness Chose, Draco couldn’t help but chuckle darkly at the title. 

A soft padding of feet coming down the stairs drew his attention and he raised his book higher in an attempt to hide himself from whoever was mad enough to be up at this hour. He peaked over his pages and saw a swirl of brown curls head toward the kitchen. He shrunk in his seat, he knew those curls all too well. Only last night he had been trying his hardest to keep his hand in his pocket and not tame them while he told the owner of them to stay away. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to leave his shadows hiding place. He watched as Hermione placed her coffee cup on the table in front of the fire, the flames making her eyes glow furiously golden. He watched her hips swing as she made her way to the library, noticing that her school skirt was remarkably shorter than he remembers it ever being before.

With Hermione in the Library, this was his chance to escape, she would be ages choosing a book. But before he could stand she was back and settling down to read. The shadows the fire created on her face emphasised her long lashes, small straight nose and plump lips. Focusing on those pouting lips made him involuntarily lick his own. His tongue poking out just enough sweep over his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but stare, he had always noticed her beauty but she just seemed to be getting better with age. 

He took in a deep breath. 

  
  


“Are you not going to say good morning?” Hermione jumped and looked over her shoulder. Draco leant forward in his armchair, shadows darkening his angular features as he watched her. She couldn’t read his expression, but the intensity of it made her shirt and her skin prickle. 

Hermione stood and turned toward him, trying to disguise her obvious shock.

“Sorry Malfoy, but when you are creeping about in the shadows like some kind of murd… pervert, how am I supposed to know you want my attention? You could at least cough or something instead of trying to scare me”. 

“Oh Granger I do love that smart mouth of yours.” He smirked, cocking an eyebrow back at her, trying to ignore her change of words. 

“Excuse me?!” Hermione squeaked, before shaking her head and regaining her cool, replacing her shocked face with a smirk again to rival his own. 

She swallowed her nerves and walked closer to him, keeping a safe distance with a coffee table between them

“You know nothing about my smart mouth” she growled her hand gripping her jutted out hip.

Draco stepped around the table, removing Hermione’s only shield. He barely disguised the way he was admiring the shape of her hips which she had just drawn his attention to. He stepped so close their chests were nearly touching and Hermione could do nothing but crane her neck to look up into his eyes in surprise, suppressing the urge to step back. The smirk had been wiped off her face, but she refused to back down. It was Malfoy’s turn to harbour a crooked smile, she couldn’t ignore the glint playing in eyes.

“Maybe that will change Granger.” He continued, glaring down at her. As his breath washed over Hermione’s face she felt she had been hypnotized, lips parted and holding her breath. Her heart was thundering in her chest. 

“Draco?!” They both took a large step back just as Pansy stormed into the common room. Draco cursed himself for not hearing her coming down the stairs over the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

Pansy stopped dead when she saw them. “Draco! I called you, why didn’t you come?” 

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione could see every muscle in his slim body tense. But he didn’t respond to Pansy. He continued to watch Hermione with a hooded gaze she couldn't read. 

“Why are you talking to the Mudblood anyway?” Pansy sneered, sauntering over and wrapped herself around Draco like a possessive python. Hermione noticed him visibly shudder and squirm away from her clinging leach like arms. 

“I was just talking to Granger about our patrol tonight.” He looked Hermione dead in the eye, his usual cold stare returning. “I’ll meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 11pm. Don’t be late.” not waiting for a response he marched away leaving Hermione confused and Pansy pouting. 

***

  
  


“Good morning boys! How did you sleep?” 

Hermione greeted Ron and Harry as they came down the stairs to meet her. 

“I slept great. I love the new beds!” Harry said chirpily and grinned as he walked past her toward the door. The Trio started their March up the hill to the castle eager for breakfast. 

“I couldn’t bloody sleep could I? That sodding Malfoy was tossing and turning all night whimpering like a little girl.” Ron snorted a laugh at his own statement. 

Hermione, against her better judgment, wandered what Draco may have been dreaming about. She knew full well he had enough torment in his past to keep him tossing and turning. But she couldn’t imagine him letting anything bother him enough to affect his sleep.

“If he’s gonna be like that every night I might have to smother him with a pillow.” Ron added with an evil glint in his eye. 

“You mean you didn’t think about it before he kept you awake?” Harry laughed. 

Hermione slapped both their arms. “Don’t be so insensitive… Malfoy has been through enough without you two holding a grudge. Besides, he seems to be trying to be a better person this year. Maybe this year you could do the same!” 

“Are you kidding?!” Ron scoffed “The shit he’s done Mione, he’s lucky I haven’t smothered him already!” 

They were just reaching The Hall when Hermione stepped in front of Ron placing her hand on his chest and forcing him to stop. She mustered up her best pleading expression. 

“Please Ron. Just let him move on. We all need to move on.” She flicked her eyes between the two boys with a pointed look. 

Ron raised an amused eyebrow at Harry before turning it on Hermione. He laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side and leading her to the Gryffindor table.

“Careful Mione, if anyone hears you talking like that they might think you fancy him!” 

Hermione turned scarlet at Ron’s comment and turned her face down forcing her hair to fall over her face and hide her rosy cheeks. As they walked past the Slytherin table, Ron’s grip tightened and his thumb traced the line of her shoulder. Hermione didn’t mean to look at the Slytherin table but she couldn’t help noticing Draco’s dark glare and the sneer on his face as he watched them pass.

_He really does hate me_. 

Ron led her to sit down with Harry and Ginny who were too busy trying to find each other's tonsils to notice them arrive. Hermione was trying very hard not to look at them while patiently waiting to get their attention when Ron threw a piece of toast at their faces. 

“There’s enough food on the table if you’re hungry” he told them through gritted teeth. “You don’t need to eat each other.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at Ron’s very good point when Ginny picked the toast up and threw it back at him.

“Jealous much?” Ginny glared at Ron while Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the brother and sister. Nothing had changed since leaving the Burrow. Ron shoved the toast in his mouth and chewed with obvious disgust. 

“Hey Mione! I missed you in the Dorm last night!” Ginny complained. “I have gotten far too used to sharing a room with you! I really don’t know why they had to take you all away from me.” 

“Oh Ginny I missed you too” Hermione sympathised. 

“So did I.” Harry whispered not too quietly into her ear causing Ginny giggle outrageously before pushing him away. 

“Tell me all about the new digs, I didn’t get to see the bedrooms, are they nice?”. Ginny asked excitedly.

“I’d rather show you myself.” Harry drawled pulling Ginny Close.She laughed then smacked him playfully on the chest. All this flirting was really starting to put Hermione off her Breakfast, and by the way Ron was dangling a piece of toast from his half open mouth she could tell he felt the same.

“Maybe later but for now, tell me who you are sharing with.” Ron groaned while Harry started talking excitedly to Ginny about the room's decor and his roommates who he seemed quite happy with. Ron complained again about sharing with Malfoy and his desire to smother him.

“You know that Zabini’s not bad bloke…” Hermione heard Harry say but she barely listened as she played with the food on her plate. She hadn’t noticed the touch of pink that came to Ginny cheeks. Her eyes roamed the hall watching everyone preparing for their first day when her eyes locked with His. he quickly turned away, his features scrunching.

  
  


_His eyes. I can’t get over those mesmerising diamond blue eyes._

_If anyone ever noticed the way I stare at him I would lose everyone I hold dear. Not to mention, the man I cannot tear my eyes away from loathes my very existence. If he knew my feelings towards him. He would tear my heart out and make me watch as it took its last beat._

His head jerked up and his eyes collided with Hermione's briefly before she quickly looked away, feeling the heat rise up her neck.

Hermione thought back to all the times they had caught each other's eye across The Great Hall, or in class, or the courtyard. The way his lips would turn up on one side. The way his eyes twinkled as he looked for a reaction to whatever comment he was spitting at her or her friends. The times she had caught him staring at her with confusion floating behind his gaze. Hermione shook her head, clearing her thoughts before looking down at her plate, all appetite lost, she moved the food around with her fork. She daren't look up again, she couldn’t risk him, or anyone else, knowing what was going on in her head.

She glared down at the grape that refused the crush under her fork, but continued to roll around her plate pathetically, away from her torture. A hand on her shoulder tore her away from her assault and brooding thoughts. 

Ginny looked at her with a motherly concern she had unfortunately adopted over the summer. Hermione blinked around the Gryffindor table to see concern and pitying looks from what remained of her classmates.

“Are you okay Hermione?” Ginny asked, her eyes searching Hermione’s. Hermione dragged her gaze away for Ginny's scrutinizing search, biting the inside of her cheek as she forced a smile onto her face “I'm fine.” Hermione raised her head and gave her friends a tight Smile.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look as if they doubted she was telling the truth. She hated that look. It seemed to have become more and more regular since the War had ended.

Hermione straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, plastering a grin on her face. “I’m fine!” she chimed in a forced jovial tone. Ginny gave her one last searching look before turning back to her conversation with Parvati.

Movement by the doors caught Hermione's eye as white blond hair dashed from the hall. A black bob swishing behind it. Hermione's eyes drifted over the Slytherin table expecting to see an empty space, she was greeted with the dark assessing stare of Blaze Zabini. 

Hermione couldn’t take the scrutinisation of Blaze or the mundane conversation around her any longer. She stood from the table abruptly making her friends jump. 

“I’m going to pop to the library, can I meet you guys in class?” She asked as she stuffed her things into her bag. 

“You haven’t eaten much Mione, do you really need to go now?” Ginny asked, her infuriating motherly concern returning. 

“I’m just not hungry, first day jitters” Hermione lied. 

“She’s fine Gin, I’ll go with her.” Ron stood, shoving another piece of toast in his mouth. “I can’t watch you two any longer anyway, it almost put me off my breakfast.”

“No! It’s fine. I’m fine. Thank you Ron… I just need to pick up a book. I won’t be long. Meet you at Potions” and before he could follow, Hermione ran from the hall. 

***

  
  


Hermione slowed down once She had rounded the corner and started her slow meander towards the Dungeons. 

She didn’t like to lie, and It’s not that she didn't want to be with her friends but sometimes She just got tired of their concern for her and their juvenile humour. All she really wanted was to take the time to be with her own thoughts. 

Besides, she needed to try and work out what was going on with her stupid head. Since that day in Diagon Alley she couldn’t seem to get Malfoy off her mind. She was even questioning whether she had imagined all of their encounters that day and since. 

After Draco left her that morning it didn't matter how much she focused on the Herbology book she had taken from the library, She just couldn’t stop thinking about how close he had been or the feel of his breath on her face, or the smell of his toothpaste. 

Hermione was remembering the feel of his arm around her waist that day on the train. Glaring at the floor as she walked, trying to remember if it had actually been him. She recognised his cologne now. Like it was imprinted on her memory. Something very Sandlewoody and hypnotic.

***

  
  


Draco had headed down to potions early. Seeing her with that great ginger oaf had really pissed him off. He knew he had no right to be pissed off, they weren’t even friends, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen something he hadn’t expected flicker behind her eyes that morning. He had definitely heard how hard her heart was beating in her chest and the heat radiating off of her when he pushed her boundaries. The idea that he had any kind of effect on her was exhilarating. 

The memory of her scent filled his senses again. Rose and Raspberry, sickening sweet and fresh at once. He had to suppress the groan that threatened in his throat. 

“Are you really going to completely ignore me this whole year?!” Pansy had been twittering shrilly from the moment he had left the hall. He hadn’t expected her to follow but then he hadn’t paid attention to anything she had said over breakfast so how would he know if he had accidentally agreed to it. He had been too busy focusing on the golden girl to pay attention to anything else. From the moment he noticed her eyes on him it’s like the rest of the room had fallen away. She was all he could see or hear. Until he had noticed the way Weasel kept leaning in close when he spoke to her and touching her like it was his right to do so. But then, Maybe it was.

“Pansy would you please shut up! Can you not tell have not listened to anything you have said and your shrill voice is really starting to piss me off!” Draco barked as he spun on his heel toward the shocked Pansy Parkinson. 

Pansy took a step back, tears instantly springing to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and pulled herself up tall and proud, scowling at the cruel idiot before her. 

“Well if you had been listening, Draco… you would have heard me saying that I agreed with you. It is time for me to move on… and you just proved that even further. I had been hoping we would be friends but it seems that isn’t an option for you either.” Pansy quickly started to March away. 

“Pans, wait, I’m-.” Pansy lifted her middle finger over her shoulder as she continued to flounce down the hall. 

Draco rubbed his hands against his face and leant against the cold granite wall scorning himself for being such an asshole. He really didn't mean to be. Not any more.

He needed to do something to get Hermione Granger out of his head before he really messed up somewhere.

As if on cue Hermione made her way down the dungeon steps. 

_Why has she come so early? Is she following me again? And WHY is it I recognise the sound of her steps?_

Thinking fast he stepped into a cupboard next to him and waited. 

  
  


As Hermione approached, Draco coiled like a snake ready to strike. He didn’t give himself time to think his actions through before he stepped out just behind her and closed his hand over Hermione’s mouth and was pulling her into the darkness of the cupboard. 

It wasn’t until the door closed that he let go of her mouth. She turned around, fist clenched and ready to scream at him. Her hand was already pulling back ready to throw a first into his face when Draco grabbed it mid air. 

“You’ve already punched me once Granger, I won’t let you do it again” Draco stated dryly, squeezing her fist in his own. 

Hermione gasped and let her arm go limp, expecting it to drop but Draco kept hold of her hand, letting it fall between them. 

“What are you doing Malfoy? Do you make it a habit to attack girls and pull them into dark spaces?” Hermione demanded. 

“As a matter of fact it is something I used to do fairly regularly.” Draco retorted. He needed to think fast, why had he dragged her in here. 

Not that he was able to think clearly now that he was trapped in the tight space close enough to distinguish that the raspberry he could smell on her was from her shampoo. And the rose was her perfume. And there was something else he couldn't quite make out. He noticed how her brows were creased together and her bottom lip for clenched between her teeth and he realised she had looked like that before he grabbed her. 

He cleared his head and thought on his feet.

“You looked so concerned. Angry almost.” As if on instinct he reached up with his other hand and stroked his thumb up between her eyebrows and over her forehead, smoothing out the creases. The action shocked them both, but Draco didn’t retract his hand. 

“You always frown when you are thinking too hard” he almost whispered. His minty breath tickles her nose.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. She was speechless. Nervous. 

“I have to g-“ 

“Are you and Weasley still a couple?” Draco asked, shocking them both further. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“Just interested” he stated

“If you must know, no, we aren’t. It ended months ago” she explained, her brow creasing again. 

“Is that what you are thinking about? Are you sad?” 

For a moment she thought he might be mocking her but upon reading his face and there being no sign of that stupid smirk she decided he wasn’t.

“No, it wasn’t- i’m not sad.” 

“do you want him back?” 

“No!”

“He wants you back.”

“No he doesn-“ 

“it sure looked like it this morning.” There was an edge to his voice. Hermione couldn’t help but look up to his eyes now. She hadn’t realised she had been avoiding it. 

“Why do you care, Malfoy?” 

Draco looked deep into Hermione’s eyes as if probing her mind and she became very aware that her fist was still enclosed in his hand and her chest was almost brushing his when they breathed. Draco had moved so close his breath tickled her lips which parted in response, Hermione’s heart beat loud enough she was sure they could both hear it.

Draco’s was hammering just as hard. Hermione could feel his pulse racing through his fingers. Tension seemed to vibrate through them. He gulped. 

“I don’t.” Draco dropped her hand and walked out of the cupboard, leaving Hermione in there alone, panting and blinking in the dark. 

  
  
  


Hermione remained in that cupboard trying to figure out what had just happened for longer than she would like to admit. She regained her composure and poked her head out of the cupboard, looking both ways to ensure no one was there to find her before she walked out. 

Hermione fixed her shirt and walked the rest of the way to potions, her head low and my brow furrowed. 

  
  


Hermione hadn’t realised how long she’d waited in the darkness until she ended up arriving unusually late to Potions class. Every head in the class turned when she entered in utter shock that Hermione Granger could possibly be late.. Everyone except Draco that is, who seemed to have that infuriating smirk back on his face. She should have punched him square in the face when she had the chance. 

“Ahh Miss Granger! I was beginning to worry.” 

“I’m so sorry Professor Slighorn. I got help up in the library.” Hermione lied and saw Draco’s smirk stretch into a grin. 

“Never mind, never mind. We have assigned seats this year Miss Granger. Please may you take your seat next to Mr Malfoy?” Hermione huffed in anger and scowled toward the ridiculous chuckling pain in the arse at the back of the room. 

“Is everything okay Miss Granger?” Slugging asked. 

Hermione felt a burning blush make its way to her cheeks. “Fine!” 

Hermione quickly made her way to her seat and sat down facing forward. She glanced sideways out of the corner of her eye to catch him sniggering beside her. 

Slughorn was talking about their upcoming N.E.W.Ts and how the assigned partners would be theirs for the rest of the year. Hermione thought her year couldn’t get any worse. A whole year sitting next to the twat was going to drive her mad. Especially if she couldn't control the nervous fluttering in her stomach that started when she was near him. 

Hermione was leaning forward, elbows on the desk, her chin in her hands, She was trying very hard to concentrate which was increasingly difficult when she could feel Draco’s knee leaning against her thigh and his eyes burning into the back of her head. 

“...and that’s why we will be starting this year by making an Antidote for uncommon poisons. To help against any effects of the position we will be making this year.” 

Draco couldn’t ignore the scorching heat traveling up his leg from where is connected with Hermione’s bare thigh any longer. He started stroking his knee up and down the smooth expanse of skin. Any reaction he could get from her would be tremendously satisfying, thats why he was so glad he didn’t miss the shiver that ran down her spine as his knee traveled past the line of her skirt.

Hermione swatted his knee, a warning slap really. How the hell was she supposed to concentrate when the contact made her entire body tingle shamefully. 

“You may collect your ingredients.” Slughorn announced and Hermione jumped straight up before he had finished speaking. “Eager as ever Miss Granger. Very good” Slighorn beamed at her and clapped his hands together once with the joy of an excited student. 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at Hermione’s supposed excitement to get started as he knew far better than Slughorn the cause of her exuberance. 

Her face snapped toward Draco as the sound of his laughter hoping he would cower from her anger. Of course, this only caused him to laugh harder. Toying with her. God how she could hate him. 

Ron, Ginny and Harry rushed to the back of the room to meet her at the supply table. 

“Shit Mione. You pulled the short straw” Ron laughed, nudging her in the ribs. Something else she was becoming increasingly annoyed with. Ron’s easy way of touching her whenever he felt like it. She took a subtle step away from him and started looking over the selection of ingredients. 

Ginny hit his arm. “For goodness sake Ronald that's the last thing she needs to hear! Besides, It could be worse, she could be stuck with your dumb, grade dragging arse” 

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Draco leaning back in his chair looking completely bored. He was so laid back in fact the chair had started to fall, he was quick to catch himself just in time and looked around the room hoping no one had seen. Draco didn’t want to risk ruining his ‘cool image’. Hermione laughed tightly and turned back to her friends. 

_Twit_

“It could be much worse,” Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. “I could have got stuck with Goyle.” She pointed behind them to look at Goyle who had begun to pick up random ingredients, sniff them curiously before giving them a little lick. Once tasting them he’d shudder and regret his curiosity. One thing he licked made him gag so hard Hermione was sure she would see his breakfast follow. 

The gang burst out laughing causing Goyle to jump a seed like substance flying from his hand and scattering over every surface. He scowled at them with a furious red face, mortified that he had been caught.

  
  


Hermione put everything down on the desk in front of Draco. And put her hands on her hips looking down at him expectantly.

“There you go!” She beamed as he looked from the ingredients to her then back again. 

“What do you want me to do with that?” He asked with a scoff.

“I expect you to prepare the potion.” Hermione stated as she lent over the desk, hands pressing into the wood in front of him. Draco gulped as her eyes squared on him “We are partners after all and you can’t expect me to do all the work.” 

Draco forced himself to ignore Hermione’s cocky expression but this caused his eyes to wander down her body to the swell of her hips visible past her shoulders. The puff of her breath against his face brought him back to the present.

He huffed causing her fly away hairs to sway. “Fine, but don’t expect me to get it right” 

Hermione grinned with triumph and came round the desk to join him as he started dragging fire seeds toward himself. Hermione smiled softly at her triumph and stood beside him taking the billy wig stings and counting them. 

Standing right next to Draco, Hermione started to notice just how much taller Draco was compared to her. She always knew he was tall but not that he stood at least a foot taller than her. It was quite intimidating and made it quite difficult to be inconspicuous when she was trying to look at him out the corner of her eye. 

Not that she was trying to look at him...

Draco was too busy concentrating on trying and failing to cut the Fire Seeds with a knife, and swearing when they kept pinging off the table, to notice how Hermione’s eyes kept lingering on him. 

When Draco concentrates his eyebrows come together and he narrows his eyes making them look dark, and stormy. He clenches his jaw and pouts his lips and his tongue peaks out ever so slightly from the corner of his mouth. Hermione was finding it harder and harder to ignore how attractive he is. 

“What are you staring at Granger?” He says only load enough for her to hear. 

Hermione instantly blushed and looked away. At that moment Draco tried to cut another seed and they watched as it pinged off the table and watched as it flew across the room and hit Blaise Zabini square on the cheek .

“OW!! Malfoy, what the bloody hell was that for!” Blaise shouted, turning to confront to duo as he cupped and rubbed his cheek.

“Shit! Sorry mate it was an accident!” 

Hermione couldn’t control it, the bubbling that came from her chest and burst from her mouth and she started to laugh uncontrollably. As did Ginny when she realised what had happened to her partner. The sock on Blaise’s face only grew at the girls outburst.

Draco stared down at the shaking girl beside him completely bemused. The sight of her head thrown back and holding her belly as she howled. The sight of her joy was breathtaking and infectious. That was it, his head dropped back just as a loud belly laugh erupted from him.

The sight, the sound, the feel of Draco laughing caused Hermione’s stomach to flip and a warm feeling spreading to her fingers and toes. 

Blaise’s eyes narrowed. “Accident my arse.” he muttered, turning back to his work. He nudge Ginny hard in the ribs. “And you can stop laughing as well!” 

“Sorry Zabini. It was your face! I’ve never seen anyone look so offended by a seed!” Ginny doubled over and started laughing all over again. 

“It’s burning! It’s fucking Burning!” Blaise yelled.

“Mr Zabini if you do not keep the noise down i will have to give you detention. Please focus!” Slughorn yelled over the noise.

“But-.”

“Enough!”

  
  


Hermione turned to Draco, the laughter finally started to leave her and wiped a tear from her eye. Draco’s shoulders were shaking with the remnants of the laughter he was trying to subdue. “I’ve not laughed like that in ages.” she told him. 

“Well then I’m glad I could entertain you.” He couldn’t help but smile down at her. A true and genuine smile that he couldn’t suppress and his heart swelled when she smiled back at him. 

“Here, let me show you a way to make it easier.” Hermione took the knife from Draco and scraped a few seeds toward herself. She remembered going through having the same issue a few years again and Harry had shown her this tick. 

Draco watched her intently as she used the side of the blade to crush the seeds before chopping them finely. As she focused on her task her eyes cast down and her lashes fluttered close to her cheek. Dracos throat dried when a strand of hair fell in front of her face and he had an overpowering urge to push it back into place.

“I see” Draco croaked. He didn’t know what was possessing him as he stepped around Hermione and stopped right behind her. He took in her bouncing curls and the smell of her Raspberry shampoo wafted back into his nostrils. He lost all rational thought as he lightly slid his fingers over hers and copied the motion she had just shown him, tightening her grip on the knife.

Hermione jumped and her heart instantly started trying to break free of her rib cage. She squeezed the handle tighter while her other hand steadied her against the desk. It felt like her skin was vibrating from the warmth of his against hers and the proximity was overwhelming. 

“Like this?” He asked in a strained voice so close to her ear and proceeded to crush more seeds then chop them, his palm pressing on her knuckles.

Hermione gulped in a breath and looked around the class hoping that nobody had noticed their interaction.

“Exactly like that.” She croaked.

Hermione's reaction sparked something in him and he stepped closer so his chest pressed against her back just slightly. As Hermione’s breath caught in her through Draco let out the one he had been holding. He clenched his fist at his side, finger twitching to touch her. He wanted to see how far he could push. See how long it would take her to pull away. To panic. Merlin knows he was, but the panic just pushed him further, testing the boundaries. 

He let his fingers loosen their grip on hers and Hermione almost dropped the knife at the lack of pressure. Hermione watched as his fingers drifted over her hand and toyed with her knuckles. Her fingers flexed in response.

His fingers drifted slowly up arm until they slopped on her shoulder. Draco felt her tense under his fingers and when his thumb drifted over her shoulder and barely brushed her neck when he heard the smallest of sounds escape her throat, the noise shot straight through him and settled in his groin. 

When was she going to stop him?

_What is happening? Should I stop him? No I shouldn't, that would draw attention. Just stay still Hermione, he’ll stop soon. But i don't want him to stop… god why does this feel so good?!_

Draco let out a small chuckle at her reaction and his breath fanned her neck making her shiver deliciously. He skimmed his hand down to her side and stopped on her waist where he squeezed. 

Hermione stood as still as she possibly could, confused but enraptured by Draco’s actions and hoping for it to never end. Then all too quickly Draco moved away his hand stroking across her back as he did. They both cleared our throats and refocused on their work. Like nothing had happened at all. 

“5 minutes to finish. Ensure all of your ingredients are in your cauldrons. They will be left here to brew until our next class where we’ll test them.” Slughorn announced.

“Shit” Hermione whispered, quite to Draco’s surprise and he couldn’t help but chuckle at.

Hermione started chucking the ingredients into the cauldron haphazardly, hoping She hadn’t messed it up from rushing. Draco watched in amusement as a flustered Hermione potentially messed up the first potion of the year. 

***

Hermione couldn’t help but watch in disgust as Ron kept reaching over her to grab as much food as he could possibly fit on his plate. She found herself asking her memories for what on earth attracted her to him, he had always been more driven by his stomach than anything else. And the sight of Harry politely offering Ginny what was near him then smiling sweetly when she thanked him was doing nothing to help her mood. Not that she wanted Harry to look at her the way he did Ginny but it would be nice if someone did. She found herself thinking of her interaction with Draco and wondering if he would look at her with that same devoted gaze. 

But of course he wouldn’t. What had happened earlier had been part of a game he was making for himself. A game where she was the pawn and the only outcome would be for her to get hurt. And she couldn’t let him win that kind of game. 

Hermione sighed and turned her attention to her dinner. The thought of eating made her stomach roll. She had settled to moving it about her plate and mashing up, making it look eaten when she heard “Malfoy’s” name.

“Malfoy definitely did it on purpose, but the look on Zabini’s face was so worth it!” Ginny was giggling. “Wasn’t it Mione?”

Hermione nodded her head and forced a smile. 

“You know, the rest of the class he kept complaining that his face was on fire. I had to explain ‘you only felt the burn if the shell’s been broken’. He wouldn’t believe me so I did just that. I broke one and rubbed it on his hand. Really it’s my own fault that he wouldn’t stop his complaining but I couldn't help myself.” The Gryffindor table were laughing uncontrollably and the sound was enough to make Hermione crack a smile.

***

  
  


Peace. Pure bliss. Hermione sat alone on a plush blue couch in front of a roaring fire 200 pages deep in her new book and thinking that life couldn’t be better than it was at that moment. But nothing good lasts forever...

“GET OFF OF ME PANSY! When will you get the message that I am NOT interested in you?!” Draco’s bellowing voice carried through the Manor and bounced off every wall. 

Hermione sank into her seat trying to hide behind her book and scorned herself for not going with the others. Maybe she had time to sneak away... 

“Don't be like that Drakiiiiie. I didn’t mean what I said earlier! I still want you back!” 

“Yeah? Well I don’t want you! Pans I said I was sorry for pushing you away. I was a knob but that doesn’t mean I want to date you!” Pansy continued to grope at Malfoy trying to kiss him. It was pitiful but it still didn’t stop Hermione feeling a pang of jealousy that Pansy could get away with touching Draco, even if it wasn’t necessarily wanted. 

Hermione watched as Draco reached for his wand. As much as she would love to see Pansy get hexed there was no way she could allow it to happen. With no plan she jumped from her seat.

“Malfoy?!”

Both Slytherins turned in surprise at Hermione’s sudden appearance. 

“I-I was just wondering... if… if…” she stuttered

“If, what Granger?! Spit it out!” Pansy snapped

“if I could speak with you, Malfoy, about potions class?” Hermione was ringing her finger together then realised she may need to clarify exactly what about potions class she would want to discuss. “About the assignment!”

“Bog off Mudblood this is more important than your stupid grade.” Pansy spat, reaching for Draco again, but he had already taken the opportunity to escape her clutches. Striding over to Hermione with determination. 

“Like I said, I'm sorry Pans. no hard feelings.” Pansy looked between the two of them completely puzzled. Or maybe it was disgust, they couldn’t really tell. She let out a scream of frustration before storming out of the room. 

Hermione saw every muscle in Draco’s body relax in relief. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” She said as she curled her legs back underneath her on the couch, picking up her book. 

“She doesn’t seem to get it! I truly wish she would back off!” He rubbed his hand down his face as he slumped into the couch beside Hermione, taking her by surprise. 

“Oh Malfoy, I could never understand why?” Hermione cooed sarcastically. 

Draco let out a chuckle and stretched his body, his shirt stretching over his torso, highlighting his clean lines. Hermione blinked and turned to hide her blush. Her lip clamped between her teeth. 

“Hey Ganger” he spoke softly watching the flames. “I’m sorry for what Pansy called you” 

“Huh?” Hermione looked at him confused. 

“I’m sorry she keeps calling you a Mudblood.” He explained, closing his eyes in anger at having to use the word. “I’m sorry that she hasn’t learnt how disgusting it is yet. I know it sounds ironic coming from me but it’s true.” Draco scowled at himself. An overwhelming urge to touch Hermione was building and he felt his finger twitching to reach out to her. He rubbed his palms on his trousers trying to stop the need to grab her hands.he refused to look at her while he said what he needed to say.

Hermione couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. She could barely believe the boy sat in front of her was the same Draco Malfoy she had known for all those years. She gripped her book tightly, restraining the need to touch him, to make him look at her. 

“I’m sorry for everything I have done to you over the years. I’m sorry for everything you have been through and believe me, if I could take it all away so that nothing had ever happened I would. But,” He turned his face to see her out of the corner of his eye. “I can’t. I understand if you hate me Granger but please know. I don’t hate you…” he looked at Hermione for the longest time searching her eyes, willing her to say something. Anything. He reached across and took the book from her hands and wrapped them in his own. He was certain he was her breath hitch in her chest at his touch.

“Malfoy, I…”

  
  


“You gotta keep your public displays to a minimum Harry! I know I said you could date my sister but you seem to forget that I still don’t want to see it!” Ron bellowed as he headed to the common room. 

The look of panic on Draco’s face was evident when he dropped her hands. Before Hermione could blink he was up out of his seat and leaving the room.

“And you think I liked it when you were all over Herm-.” Harry was asking when he was cut off by Draco pushing past them. He turned in time to see Draco do a second glance toward him and Harry was sure he was a pained expression on his face.

Harry and Ron walked into the common room to find Hermione sitting alone, looking at her hands as if something precious had just been stolen from them. 

“What was that about?” Ron asked looking over his shoulder where Malfoy had just left. 

Hermione shrugged. “Just asking me about patrol tonight.” She lied. She didn’t like how easy it had become for her to lie. But until she understood what Draco’s motives were she didn’t feel she could discuss him with anyone. Least of all the two people that loathed him more than anyone else in the world.

“Oh about that” Harry started. “If you want I’ll come with you. Make sure Malfoy does try to hex you or anything” he laughed but Hermione knew he was serious. 

“I’ll be fine Harry. I’m sure if I can take on multiple Deatheaters I can handle myself against Malfoy.” She tried her best to sound nonchalant but even she heard the edge in her voice. 

“Are you forgetting Malfoy IS a Deatheater Hermione?” Ron asked with a scowl. 

“WAS a Deatheater, people change. The war changed everyone!” she spat back at him. 

“And don't I know it…” Ron moaned to himself, turning his eyes from hers.

“Excuse me?!”

“whatever you say, Hermione, just make sure you take your wand” Harry cut in.

Hermione grimaced a smile at them before heading to her dorm to get read for the night patrol. One she was increasingly nervous about. 

***

At 10:55pm Hermione left her dorm and headed to the Entrance hall. Malfoy was standing beneath the Brilliant Sparkling Chandelier, the light dancing over his skin like it was the perfect canvas. Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs and watched him, taking in his tall slender frame. He still needed to put weight on. But she was hardly one to talk. When her eyes finally reached his angular face she noticed a small smile playing on his pouty lips. 

Draco heard her shoes on the oak staircase and his heart started throbbing with excitement. His smile lingered for a moment longer as he watched her walk toward him. She was in her casual clothes now. The jeans accentuated the shape of her legs. The gentle curve of her thigh created fantasies of slipping his hands over her supple skin to reach for the seam of her underwear. He wondered whether they would be soft and white like he had always imagined.

  
  


“Are you ready? He asked as he moved toward the door. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Hermione risked smiling at him as she headed through the door which he held open for her. She was sure she heard him sigh as she passed him.

  
  
  


They roamed the corridors, peeking into classrooms, dark corners, cupboards. 

As Hermione passed the cupboard Draco had dragged her into earlier, her skin started to buzz in a pleasant way and a fluttering started low in her belly. Images of how close he had been that day sent a flush to her cheeks. 

Draco stopped when he didn’t hear Hermione’s footfall beside him anymore. He turned to find her standing outside of what is now his favorite cupboard; the blush on her cheeks was evident and he craved to know what she could be thinking. He knew it had been an odd experience for her. He really shouldn't have dragged her in there. But then again, he should have never done anything he had done that day. He cleared his mind and pushed against the walls of hers. Nothing could prepare him for the images flashing through her mind.

_His lips tracing along the slender column of her neck, across her jaw until they found her lips. The breathy moan that escaped her as he delved his tongue in to dance with hers._

Draco blinked rapidly trying to understand what he just witnessed.

“What?!” Hermione practically shrieked when she noticed the way Draco was staring at her. 

_Have I said something out loud?_

“Oh n-nothing.” he stuttered. “You were just so deep in thought it’s a wonder you haven’t tripped over something.” Draco laughed nervously. 

“I’ll have you know, I have mastered the skill of walking and thinking thank you very much. I am a very good multitasker!” 

“What were you thinking about..?” He drooled out. Excitement of whether she would be honest had him restraining himself from moving closer.

“Nothing that concerns you Malfoy” 

“Tell me Granger, I need some excitement in my life.” He did move closer this time, close enough he could feel the heat of her embarrassment radiating from her.

Hermione pondered for a moment.

_No don’t be stupid Hermione… dont play into his game._

Hermione shook her head and marched away from Draco as fast as her little feet would carry her. She needed to make distance if she was going to stay strong. There was no way she could give any hint that his actions were affecting her. 

Draco hesitated before following. He didn’t mean to piss her off but he couldn’t admit that he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking just how much he wanted to do _exactly_ what she imagined.

Hermione stomped her way toward the stairs of the astronomy tower and the distraction of her hips swaying in those ridiculous jeans was almost enough to distract Draco from where they were heading. Almost. 

He hadn’t been up those stairs since the day Dumbledore had been murdered by his hero. The day still haunted him, the way the twinkle left Dumbledor’s eyes as he slipped back from the ledge was often the last thing he saw before he woke up. He had done everything he could to avoid returning to the scene. 

As his foot met the first step he felt a wave of panic wash over him and he could not drag himself up those steps even if he wanted to. 

Hermione noticed Draco’s presence had vanished from her periferal. She was about to snap at him to keep up when she turned and instantly felt a knot in her chest. The look of fear on his face. She understood, all too well. 

She approached him slowly one step at a time until she was just a step away. When she stopped in front of him, Draco slowly lifted his face, his eyes large and shimmering with worry. 

When Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder he screwed his eyes closed and dropped his face again. “You can stay here if you like, I won’t be long. Or. You can face your fear and I’ll stay by your side the whole time.” she gave him a reassuring smile.

He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to find kind chocolate orbs watching him intently. He hadn’t noticed the gold flecks in her iris’s before. So beautiful… Draco nodded and took the first step. 

  
  
  


It had been so long since either of them had needed to climb all those steps and they were both fighting for breath when they reached the top _._

Hermione stepped into the large room and headed over to the window to rest on the sill. She was watching Draco carefully expecting him to start freaking out. He moved into the room tentatively as though testing his limits. When he seemed to relax and move closer Hermione turned to watch the view. The moon was reflecting off of the Black lake making it shimmer like millions of diamonds. 

“Wow.” She breathed. “I forgot how beautiful it is from up here.” 

Draco admired how the moon reflected hues of amber, hazel and gold through Hermione hair. The moon light shone through the strands, surrounding her in a breath taking halo. Without hesitation he pushed the curls back from her shoulder. And noticed the breath catch in her throat. 

“So beautiful.” he whispered. 

Hermione gasped and her eyes shot up to see he was watching her with a soft expression. A tingle raced through her body and a blush came to her cheeks. She quickly looked down making her hair fall back around her face. 

Draco’s hand came up and gently stroked her hair back over her shoulder and behind her ear. He traced his finger across my jaw bone until it was under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. 

He took in every detail of Hermione’s delicately pink face. Her sparkling eyes. Her high cheekbones. Her soft jaw. Her pixie nose. Her perfect skin. The light smattering of freckles and eventually her soft pillowy lips that he craved to taste. 

Draco’s lips parted as he took in a sharp breath of astonishment at her elegant beauty. His eyes found Hermione’s and they both felt the pull between them.. 

Hermione felt a pleasurable clenching in her gut and she took in the silver of the moon that had been absorbed by his eyes, sparkling almost as much as the lake that created their scene.

A sharp wind blew through the tower, causing them both to shiver at the new sensitivity that was creeping over them. 

“You are so beautiful Hermione Granger.” Draco whispered, his breath brushing over her face. 

Like a magnet the pull between the two grew stronger the closer they grew together. Draco bent slowly and brushed his lips against Hermione’s so gently, at first, she wasn’t even sure he had done it. 

He looked into her eyes again trying to gage her reaction. Whether she would allow him to do it again. He lent in again and this time Hermione came up to meet him in a wave of passion. Their lips melted together in rushed, feverish kisses as his hand moved to the nape of her neck holding her and the other snaked around her waist pulling her flush. 

Hermione’s hands found their way to Draco’s chest and lay above his heart. She could feel it hammering against his chest like a bird trying to break free and she pressed harder as though trying to keep it in. 

He ran the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, and she instantly parted them allowing him entry. Their kiss intensified as Draco skillfully slipped his tongue to brush against hers, inviting it to dance. 

Draco ran his hand down Hermione’s spine enjoying how it made her shiver. His hand rested on her lower back pulling her right against him as Hermione’s hands moved up his body, over his shoulders and neck, her fingers slipping into his hair. She pulled gently causing a moan to climb for deep in Draco’s throat. She sound caused a clenching deep in Hermione’s flower. 

  
  


Footsteps tapped against the stairs on their ascent to the tower, raising in volume as they approached. It was a wonder either of them heard them over the drumming of their hearts and ragged breathing. 

Realisation dawned that whoever was making their way to their discovery would find them in a tangled mess of limbs. They jumped apart and instantly started straightening their clothing, forcing their breathing to calm.

The hunger in Draco’s eyes never left and Hermione felt it burning into her. She shook her head trying to clear her mind and ready herself for whoever was coming ever closer.. 

Two students appeared and stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs. Shocked to have been caught so far past curfew. Hermione recognised the students at 7th years. A Slytherin boy and Hufflepuff girl. 

“Malfoy.” The boy nodded at Draco.

“I’m afraid it is way past curfew for you guys. You are going to have to go back to your dorms immediately.” Hermione looked at them apologetically. 

The girl blushed and stepped back to hide behind the boy. “Sorry Hermione!” She squeaked. “We’ll go now.” She started tugging on the Slytherins sleeve. They both turned and ran down the stairs, disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. Hermione glanced at Draco but he was already passing her to follow them. 

They followed the students, making sure they had really gone back to their dorms. Hermione couldn’t help the smile playing on her lips. 

_McGonnagal did say she wanted house unity._

Malfoy let out a small laugh “McGonnagal did say she wanted house unity, right?” He stated and laughed aloud. 

“I was thinking the same thing!” They laughed and headed back to the manor. Resolved to not discuss what had happened between them.


	5. Chapter Five

Since the night of their kiss Draco had been avoiding Hermione like she was the plague. Draco had insisted they patrolled the grounds separately, much to Hermione’s disappointment. They would meet in the hall and agree on who would go where then start their search on their own before meeting back in the manor hall to tell each other if anything was found then Draco would run to his dorm before Hermione could pluck up the courage to ask him about their heart wrenching and utterly confusing kiss. 

One day she had tried to discuss it over a steaming cauldron in potions just for him to turn violently red and march away from her and up to Slughorn's desk. He had announced that he was feeling terribly sick and got himself excused from classes for the rest of the day. She knew he was avoiding her and it was infuriating. But she was even more angry with herself for allowing it to affect her. But he couldn't avoid her forever.

***

Hermione woke up with a start, images from last night's dream still floating in her head.

They started with the usual nightmares of screaming terror, blood covered marble floors. The devastation crumbled stone and masses of bodies. Even in her dreams she could smell the rotting blood, so thick and metallic she could taste it on her tongue. Burning flesh from dragons fire setting alight to those who had fallen, the smell clinging her hair and the soot coating her so vividly she could scrape it from her skin. Then her best friend lay dead at the feet of a snake like monster, its eyes glowing red into her soul. 

Hermione’s heart raced and panic rose in her throat like bile, making it hard to breath. The inevitable crippling panic attack had been shuddering through her when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her crumbling body. They pulled her away from the terror in front of her, turned her around and cradled her head to their chest and blocked her view. 

Hermione could hear their loud steady heartbeat below her ear unusually soothing to her frantic heart.

Their hand stroked her hair while their deep calm voice shushed her.

“Breath Hermione, it's just a dream.” 

She recognised the voice and found herself relaxing in the comfort of his arms. She wrapped her arms around Draco’s waist and enjoyed the bliss they gave her.

Draco leant down, his lips brushed against her ear. “It’s time to wake up”. 

  
  
  


Hermione blinked into the morning light, her heart still regaining its natural beat. 

_ That felt so real… _

Hermione was not going to head down to the common room early this morning, not like she usually did. She didn’t want to risk running into him and having to deal with the embarrassment of replaying her dream if she saw him. He would see it written over her face like a short story dedicated to him. 

Instead She wasted her time in the dorm room hoping she’d miss him entirely. 

After her shower Hermione settled in front of the Vanity mirror, drying and taming what was left of the fizz in her hair. She looked at her face and sighed at her appearance reflected back at her.

She stretched her lips wide grinned into the mirror, inspecting her teeth. They were straight, white and symmetrical. Really, Draco had done a favour when he had hexed her with beaver teeth all those years ago. Not that Hermione would ever let him know that. She could still hear Pansy’s shrill hysterical laughter when it happened. It angered her that even this memory wasn’t enough to stop the blush that flamed her face when she thought of him.

She looked at her eyes in the mirror. They were large, but thankfully not bulging, the colour of rich chocolate with caramel flecks flowing through the irises. In the right light some might say they were gold. At least that's what she liked to think.

_ Not that anyone is looking at me to notice _ .

Hermione stood and stretched her tense limbs as she looked around at the beds of sleeping girls around the room when she noticed a copy of Teen Witch Weekly on top of Pansy’s trunk. It’s not really Hermione’s kind of thing, she would never be seen dead reading it. Not unironically anyway. 

That being said, Hermione couldn’t help but notice an incredibly beautiful witch on the cover. Her hair was braided to the side and her lashes were so long they almost touched her eyebrows. This made her bright green eyes look like giant dazzling emeralds. 

Hermione glanced back at her reflection in the mirror again and dropped the magazine back down on the trunk. She sat herself in front of the mirror once more and got to work on her hair, braiding it to the side like the image, being sure to pull it at the sides of the braid so it was thick and loose.

_ I don’t want it to look prim and proper.  _

Hermione took her wand and elongated and curled her lashes, tinting them a little darker. It was subtle, but she liked the effect. 

She smiled at herself in the mirror and pulled a few strands of hair down, so the curls bounced delicately around her face. 

Hermione could help but admire herself. Sometimes she thought she could be pretty, it was just a shame it wasn’t effortless. 

_ “You are so beautiful Hermione Granger” _

Draco’s whispered endearment brought a whole new wave of heat to her cheeks.

“Who are you making an effort for? Pansy grunted as she stretched in her bed.

“For myself” Hermione told her, matter of factly. 

Pansy snorted. “You can tell yourself that Granger but I don’t believe you. Not that it matters. No one will look at a Mudblood bookworm like you anyway. And if they do they must be just as sniveling and pathetic as you.” Pansy flounced out of the room into the bathroom, very pleased with herself. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and got dressed, deciding on a skirt instead of her usual black school trousers. It was shorter than it used to be but she decided that if she was making an effort she may as well apply it everywhere. 

Hermione threw her bag over her shoulder and left before she could change her mind or Pansy could try and offend her any further. 

***

When Hermione arrived at the Great Hall, Ginny was sat alone looking incredibly bored. A wave of mischief washed over Hermione as snuck up behind her friend and wrapped her arms over Ginny’s shoulders, hugging as tight as she could and laughing when Ginny jumped. 

“Well good morning to you!” she laughed and Hermione squeezed her even tighter

.

“Ginny, I miss you. I feel like we never get to spend time with each other anymore”. Hermione complained as she freed her from her embrace and sat down next to Ginny, in what would usually be Harry’s seat. 

“Can we hang out tonight? I need some girl time with my best friend” Hermione clasped my hands in front of her face “Pleeeaaaase!” 

Ginny Laughed. “Of course we can! Me and Harry haven't made plans yet and if I don't see him I end up sitting in the common room with the guys talking about what girls are hot or not. It's so disgusting… though i'd rather do that than sit with the girls. All they do is talk about makeup. Speaking of which'.” Ginny scanned her eyes over Hermione’s face. “You are looking rather gorgeous today. I love the hair!” 

“Thank you Gin. I fancied trying something new.” she fluttered her lashes flirtatiously. 

“And a skirt! You look smoking hot! I approve.” Ginny grinned “Ron won't know where to look!”.

Hermione scowled with confusion. “I didn’t do this for Ron, Ginny, I just fancied a change.” 

“Hey! I didn’t mean to offend you, that’s totally cool” Ginny laughed. “But he still won't know how to react. Just like them over there” Ginny pointed to a group of boys on the Ravenclaw table who Hermione hadn’t noticed had been openly staring at her. When she looked up they all looked away and started hitting each other, except for one whose eyes were fixed to Hermione’s legs and hadn’t noticed her scowling at him. Hermione couldn’t stop the wrinkle of her nose and tugged at the bottom of her skirt as Ginny laughed.

  
  


“Hey that’s my seat!” Harry complained as he dropped down opposite Ginny. 

“Sorry Harry, she’s mine today!” Hermione threw her arm over Ginny’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“Yeah sorry Harry, me and you? We are on a break… for today.” The girls giggled.

“As long as it's only Hermione stealing you away that’s fine with me.” Harry leant over the table and kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the love she felt between them. 

Hermione looked toward the door expecting to see Ron meandering in after Harry as usual but instead she was caught by the sight of Draco walking through the large entrance. 

Draco stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione , his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open ever so slightly at the sight of her. “Fuck me.”

Hermione couldn’t quite make out what had said but the fact he said anything at all gave her hope. She gave him a tiny smile, her cheeks warming from the way he looked at her and she couldn’t help but feel a little triumphant. 

Draco hesitated, considering whether he could walk over and compliment her surprising new look when Ron pushed past him, nudging his shoulder harder than necessary.

Draco didn’t try to hide his offence by the abrupt disturbance of Ronald Weasley, or his jealousy of how he was allowed to openly wave at her with no judgement from anyone. 

Draco raised his middle finger to his retreating back and fought the urge to shout at the ginger twat or start a fight like he would have done in the past. 

He was trying so hard to be a new man, no matter how difficult it was. Instead he gritted his teeth and sauntered over to the Slytherin table to take his seat next to Blaise. 

Ron dropped himself down opposite Hermione and grinned. Ginny was watching him expectantly, but Ron was only focused on loading his plate with bacon. Ginny frowned at her brother and glared daggers at him. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the expression, not surprised by Ron’s lack of reaction at all. She honestly couldn’t care less.

_ “What an idiot” _ Hermione stiffened at the voice in her head.  _ “It should be me sitting opposite you. That idiot doesn’t even know what’s in front of him”  _

Hermione audibly gasped and her 3 friends looked at her in confusion. “You alright Mione?” Ron asked.

“Yeah i’m fine” She shrugged “I just… thought i had forgotten some homework”.

Ron chuckled. “Of course you did. You look nice today by the way. ” 

“Thank you Ron.” She replied absently before she noticed a smile playing on Ginny’s lips. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny’s reaction, she really didn’t do it for Ron’s attention… 

When everyone was distracted Hermione took the opportunity to look behind herself at the Slytherin table, at the seat she knew all too well. Zabini was talking enthusiastically to Draco, but Draco wasn’t paying him any attention. Instead, he was looking directly at Hermione with that hungry look in his eyes that caused fireworks to fizz throughout her body. 

Images began to play in her mind of their time in the astronomy tower. If they hadn’t been interrupted there was no saying what might have happened. The fizzing in Hermione’s stomach raced down into her knickers. She gasped and stood up quickly, causing her friends to jump. 

“Hermione?” Harry stood to follow her. 

_ Not here!..  _

Hermione squeezed her thighs together as she remembered the feel of Draco’s body pressed against her in potions class _.  _

“I’m fine, I just have to -.”

“Miss Granger, could i see you in my office for a moment?” Professor McGonnagall announced from right behind her.

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened her skirt. 

“Of Course Professor” She squeaked, collecting her things and without a word to her friends and fighting the urge to look across the hall again she followed Mcgonagall out of the Hall. 

Four sets of eyes watching her leave that day. 

***

“Liquorice Snap” McGonnagal announced clearly and when the Gargoyle nodded, the stairs started their ascent.

Hermione followed as her headmistress hopped on to the moving steps and they made their way to the office. As Hermione entered she was welcomed by the familiar faces of the old Headmaster's in their portraits.

Many greeted her warmly and more thanked her for her efforts during the war. Hermione thanked them back modestly, before looking up at Dumbledore’s portrait hanging right above the headmistress’ desk. She could help but be a little sad when she saw that he was not there, only an empty ornate frame.

McGonagall noticed Hermione’s sad expression and smiled fondly at her favourite student. 

“Do not worry Miss Granger, He will be back. He spends much of his time visiting his Sister’s Portrait now that there is a link through the room of requirement.”

Hermione smiled broadly and her eyes sparkled “I’m so glad something good could come of what happened.”

“As am I, Miss Granger. Now to business. I hope you are enjoying being back at Hogwarts?” Hermione nodded, taking the seat opposite McGonagall. 

“And the accommodation is working well for you and your classmates?”

She nodded again.“Even if some of the groupings are a little… difficult.”

McGonagall smiled in understanding. 

“There is a method to the madness, Hermione. Now, how about working alongside Mr Malfoy? Is that working well?” She gave Hermione a pointed look.

“It's fine Professor.” Hermione frowned at her headmistress. If she knew McGonagall at all she knew when she was avoiding what she needed to talk about. And Hermione could tell she was avoiding the reason for their meeting.

“Is there something you need from me, Professor? You know how I hate to be late to class…” Hermione bit her lip and silently scorned herself for her directness but she really did hate to be late. 

“Do not worry about class miss Granger, Professor Flitwick knows you are with me.” 

McGonagall took a deep breath and watched Hermione carefully through the small spectacles perched on the end of her nose. 

“You know, better than most, maybe even better than I, that Professor Dumbledor always had a plan for everything.” Mcgonnagal gave a small roll of her eyes.

“It seems he foresaw the future for many of the students who attend this school. And the difficulties they may face on their return.”

Hermione gave a small nod of understanding.

“Dumbldore has left a very important task for you Miss Granger.” 

Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock. 

“What could Dumbledor possibly want from me?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

“To befriend Draco Malfoy”. 

Hermione laughed, causing McGonagall to look at her with a very serious expression. 

“This can't be right. Dumbledor knew Malfoy’s opinion on muggle borns and would know I am the last person he would choose to be friends with... It hardly makes sense, and I don't think that Dumbledor would want me to be friends with someone who hates me based on my blood status. Malfoy has always hated me... And after his involvement in trying to kill Dumble…” Hermione trailed off, not wanting to remember the event Harry had described to her. And even more unwilling to admit that she couldn’t imagine the new and improved Draco being involved in such events. 

Hermione turned her wide eyes on McGonagall, unbelieving of what she was hearing. 

“I am going to tell you more than what Dumbledor asked me to relay to you Miss Granger because I respect your judgment and trust that you will keep it to yourself and do the right thing. 

Dumbledor had, and so do I for that matter, reason to believe that Mr Malfoy’s life is still in danger. There are still Supporters of Voldemort out there Miss Granger, I trust you already know that?”

Hermione nodded solemnly. 

“Many of those monsters are in hiding and planning how to continue with Voldemort's mission. 

They are also seeking out those they feel betrayed Voldemort in order to avenge his death. Unfortunately the Malfoys will be seen as such as they did not fight the final battle. I happen to know this was through fear of losing their son. Though i’m sure you know that too?”

Hermione gave another nod.

“I also believe you know that Mr and Mrs Malfoy are still in Azkaban, and unfortunately for them, that is the safest place for them. Which is why they are holding back on Mrs Malfoy’s trial. There is no sense in releasing her, should she be found innocent, if she is to be murdered on her release.”

Hermione stared wide-eyed at her professor. Understanding dawning on her.

“As you know, young Mr Malfoy was unable to fulfil his duty to Voldemort and kill Dumbledore and that he did not willingly return to Voldemort's side that evening. Because of this he is now a target to those remaining Death Eaters.” 

McGonagall took a deep steadying breath. 

“The school and the Ministry are doing everything in their power to ensure Draco Malfoy’s safety but I am afraid we are limited to what we can do without drawing attention to the situation and our weaknesses in how much we can do to protect him. We can not promise that the threat is already with in the castle.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She knew the wards placed on the castle were stronger than ever. And everyone who entered was searched to ensure nothing suspicious was coming in. and now only staff and students could pass through the gates.

McGonagall watched Hermione as she tried to decipher what the weaknesses there could possibly be.

  
  


“We are not sure we can trust Mr Malfoy's fellow classmates.” she said matter of factly.

“ Many have families that were deeply involved in the dark side of the war and we cannot be sure they are not acting as spies or assassins.” 

Hermione was listening intently. Starting to understand the full extent of what was being asked of her.

“The staff are doing everything they can to keep him and all our students safe, but this being said, we can not have eyes and ears everywhere Hermione. Much less follow Malfoy around at all times of the day and night. It would raise suspicion.”

Hermione leant forward in her seat, eagerly awaiting her instructions.

“We need you to become friends with Mr Malfoy. His confidant, if you will. This year will be incredibly hard for him. He is dealing with the guilt of his involvement, his mother still in exile as well as being shunned by many of his friends. I believe he has been pushing away one of his dearest friends in order to protect them which leads me to believe he is already aware of the dangers around him. All of this, and the pressure the students and parents of this school are putting on us and him to leave must weigh heavily on the boy.

With you by his side it will set an example to the rest of the school that forgiveness is possible and necessary for a better future. And those who would wish to cause him harm in the school are more likely to leave him alone through fear of causing trouble with you, and consequently Harry Potter.” Mcgonagall studied Hermione, trying to gage her reaction. 

“Why not Harry then? Why not give him this task? Surely his forgiveness of Draco would prove more powerful.” Hermione asked with genuine curiosity. 

“Ahh Miss Granger, and how do you think that would go? Do you believe Mr Porter would be able to swallow his pride in order to befriend Mr Malfoy?” 

Hermione assed the question for a moment. “I suppose he would struggle. He would try but they really do rub each other up the wrong way far too easily.”

McGonagall nodded

“Miss Granger, you have a forgiving nature and an ability to give second chances, even of those who have made grave mistakes at the expense of others. You are also a good role model for the student body, and your blood status will only help to prove that Draco Malfoy can change.

There is also the great possibility that if you can forgive him Mr Porter and Mr Weasly may learn to tolerate him and with the presence of the three of you in his life, an attack on Malfoy could be reduced. If not snuffed out completely. 

I’m afraid It must be you.” Mcgonagall said proudly. 

“What do I do if I suspect trouble?” Hermione asks “if i feel Draco is not safe?”

“If this were to happen you must come to me immediately and I have already prepared a safe place for Mr Malfoy and yourself to stay.”

“Why do you not move him to the safe place now? Why risk his safety?”

“We do not want to raise suspicion. We also want to give him the opportunity to prove himself, this would be far more difficult in solitude.

Miss Granger, I must urge that you do not make it obvious that you are befriending Malfoy on my order. It must appear natural. We want to catch those planning any possible attack . Not scare them back into hiding. Though, if my eyes do not deceive me this task may be easier for you than I first thought.”

Hermione couldn’t stop the blush that crept across her cheeks. 

“Yes Professor”.

McGonagall nodded with a smile.

“Thank you miss Granger, you are excused.”

***

  
  


By the time the meeting had finished, Hermione had completely missed charms class. There was only 5 minutes left of the lesson and absolutely no point in attending. She headed straight to the Dungeon for Potions Class hoping for some piece to reflect on what she had just agreed too. 

Hermione knocked on the door to see if Professor Slughorn was there already. The room was silent which she was more than grateful for.

Hermione went in and found her seat, taking out her books and laying them neatly on the desk ready, squaring her quill and ink pot perfectly with the hedge of the desk. 

She rested her elbows on the cold wood and put her head in her hands. 

“Whatever this is between me and Malfoy is so complicated already” She told herself. “And now I HAVE to actually be friends with him... There is no way Ron or Harry will ever understand how I could forgive him... And what if he doesn’t want to be friends with me anyway? He’s made it quite clear that he regrets what happened between us, a friendship now will be so difficult!” She groaned aloud burying her face in her folded arms.

Only moments later the chair next to Hermione pulled out from the desk making her jump. She looked up in shock to Draco taking his seat.

“Oh! Is class starting already?” She prayed he hadn’t heard her and hurriedly looked at the clock and noticed there were still 5 minutes until lesson started.

“No, I just like to get here early,” Draco said as he slumped down in the chair. 

“I didn’t think you cared about class”. Hermione said, turning to look at him.

“There’s a lot you don't know about me Granger,” he said with a smirk. “Besides, no one would ever notice if I cared or not when there is someone as dedicated and smart as you in the class”. 

Hermione grimaced with embarrassment. 

“I'm sorry.” she spoke barely above a whisper, averting her eyes. “I know I can be a Know-it-all. I don't mean to over shadow you. Or anyone else. I just can’t help myself.”She told him honestly. 

Draco was shocked, he looked at Hermione’s side profile, assessing how he should respond. It’s not like her to be so submissive, he would have preferred a mouthy retort, he knew how to deal with those. 

“Never apologize for being who you are.” He scowled down at her before realising he didn’t mean to look so harsh. He relaxed his features in an attempt to make her feel better.

Hermione gasped at his words, her eyes flying up to meet Draco’s trying to read his confused expression. They started into each other's eyes with the tension growing thick between them. 

Draco cleared his throat and Hermione averted her eyes.

“You look great today by the way.” Before he could stop himself Draco raised his hand to twiddle a strand of Hermione’s hair around his finger, fixing the curl. He meant to pull his hand away but the look of astonishment on her face made him brushed his thumb down her cheek to her bottom lip where it rested, opening her mouth ever so slightly.

Hermione’s breath caught in my throat. She watched Draco's eyes as they searched her face then stopped on her lips. The magnetism between them drew them closer and closer.

Those fireworks were back starting a slow burn in Hermione’s gut. She imagined Droco’s lips brushing her own and could feel the ghost of when it had happened in the astronomy tower. 

Her heart was beating like a hummingbird as she pressed forward slowly, lifting her face toward him, silently begging for it to happen again. 

Just as Draco’s bottom lip brushed against Hermione’s they heard the sound of students approaching. He dropped his hand leaving them both craving more. 

They composed themselves quickly as the students filed into the room. Many slowed on their way to their seats to look at them curiously. Hermione raised her chin and faced the front, while Draco leant back in his chair, both pretending nothing had happened. Although both of their hearts were still drumming rapidly. 

_ Draco’s hand cupped her cheek.  _

She shook her head to forget the image just as Zabini walked in and looked over at Draco with a confused expression creasing his features. His brows pulled tightly together before he sat down. 

Hermione couldn’t see Draco as he was lent so far back in his chair behind her, but she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. It made her quite hot and bothered.

_ Draco’s lips pressed against Hermione’s, his hands in her hair pulling softly so that her neck arched back and he could deepen the kiss. _

Hermione’s lips tingled with the images in her mind. Those fireworks made their way down to her groin. 

_ Draco pinned her to the cold granite wall of the potions lab, his tongue invading her mouth. _

Hermione could feel it all, the harsh cold of the stone wall. The warm breath from his mouth, the wet sensations, but she couldn’t understand it. 

Her heart was beating so fast now and she could feel a dampness in her knickers. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying to hold in the moan that had lumped in her throat. 

“Mione…”

_ Don’t disturb me _

“Mione…”

_ I don’t want this to stop _ . 

“Hermione!” 

She was dragged from her beautifully torturous day dream and forced to open her eyes to see the unwelcome sight of Ron leaning over the desk. It was obvious from his face that he was concerned. Harry stood behind him and Ginny was to her left, hand squeezing her shoulder far too tightly. 

“Hermione, are you okay? You look flushed, are you coming down with something?” Ginny put her hand to Hermione’s forehead and patted down her damp neck. “You are burning up!”

Draco shifted beside her in his seat. 

“No, I-I’m fine. I was just trying to remember the ingredients for the Baneberry Potion. I’m sure we will have to make it this year”. She laughed nervously. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “You had us worried there Mione. I thought you were about to pass out or something.” Ron patted Hermione’s cheek in a far too familiar way and laughed before he took his seat. 

Draco shifted uncomfortably and suppressed the growl that threatened to erupt from his chest. 

Harry looked over at Draco with a suspicious glint in his eye, curious at his obvious discomfort. 

“See you after class Hermione, I’ll walk you to the hospital wing if you still aren’t right.” Harry gave Draco another assessing look before smiling at her. 

“Stop worrying, I’m fine!”

“Sure...” he said, then sat with Ron. 

“If you really are feeling okay, are we still on for tonight?” Ginny asked with a smile. Hermione didn’t hear it but she felt Draco shift this time and Ginny noticed it too. 

_ Draco pinned Hermione against the wall, his body flush with hers and his hand trailed under her skirt _ . 

Hermione gasped and squeezed her thighs together.

_ What the hell is going on?  _

“Actually Ginny, you might be right. I think I am coming down with something. I think I’ll have to rest today. Hopefully tomorrow I’ll feel better” Hermione forced a smile.

“Okay, if you’re sure... but get some rest. You’ll feel better tomorrow.” 

Draco smiled to himself, excited by how he could affect Hermione so much. He never thought he would use his Legilimency for such an exhilarating purpose. He knew it was wrong and intrusive but he couldn’t help himself. It was somewhat addictive to watch her squirm so deliciously. Especially in front of her friends. And the fact he had caused her to lie to them made it all the more delicious.

  
  


Slughorn waddled into class and Draco lent forward resting his arms on the desk. “I never thought they’d go”. He whispered. 

“Do my friends bother you?” Hermione whispered back as Slughorn started riffeling threw his unorganised desk, and spoke to some of the students. 

“You know they aren’t my favourite Granger, but that’s not the problem.” Hermione turned her head to look at him. 

“So what is?” She whispered again. 

Draco leaned in closer to Hermione’s ear. “They ruined your fun.” he whispered with a cheeky glint in his eye. 

Hermione stifled a gasp. 

_ How _ the fuck  _ does he know?! _

Slughorn addressed the class making Hermione jump to attention. “Hello all! A few lessons ago you all made your Antidotes for Unknown Poisons. Please collect your cauldrons from the back and bottle your potions for inspection. After this we will talk about your homework for the next lesson. Off you go!” 

Hermione went to stand up but Droco touched her arm halting her in her movements. 

“I’ll go” He stood and Hermione couldn’t stop herself watching his back as he walked away. Draco’s long legs moved so gracefully it appeared as if he was floating. 

Hermione cleared the desk of their books as Draco placed the cauldron down. He put his hands into his pockets, right in Hermione’s eyeline, drawing her attention to the bulge in his trousers. When he withdrew four glass vials from his pocket Hermione forced herself to focus. 

The class bottled their potions and Slughorn started the rounds, checking and grading everyone’s potions. 

The class had done well, the potions were all usable. Enough to save your life with a trip to the hospital wing for good measure. 

Harry and Ron’s potion was perfect, due to Harry’s skill of course. 

Hermione started to panic as Slughorn approached their desk. She knew she had been distracted and rushed in the last few minutes of that class. She must have made a mistake.

Draco wasn’t worried at all however as he had watched everything Hermione had thrown in and counted as she did, he already knew they had made a perfect potion. He just needed it confirmed.

Slughorn raised the vile and inspected the colour, the smell, checking for impurities. 

“Very well don’t you two! This is perfect! So Good in fact you’d walk away from a poisoning like nothing had happened! 10 points each!” 

Hermione turned and beamed at Draco, her grin radiating the joy and excitement she felt when she did well. Draco suppressed the smile that threatened to show causing only the corners of his lips to curl in the subtlest of movements. Blink and you’d miss it.

He was about to compliment Hermione on her work when he caught Blaise glaring at him again. Draco shook the smile from his lips and sank back in his seat trying to hide from Blaise’s assessment. 

The class were informed that in their next class they would be making the Befuddlement draught and their homework was to collect as much Scurvy Grass as possible ready for then. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the assignment. In her opinion that wasn’t homework, Slughorn was just too lazy to collect it himself. 

***

Irritatingly Ginny kept checking up on Hermione over lunch. Checking for a temperature or chill. Encouraging Hermione to go to the hospital wing or take the day off to rest. Hermione assured her that after Astrology class she would be sure to go straight to bed.

“Good! Make sure to wrap up warm for astronomy. It’s bloody freezing up there.” Ginny said with a stern look. 

“Yes mum” Hermione laughed at her. 

***

“What is going on with you?” Blaise hissed at Draco as he joined him in the Great Hall. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” 

“Don’t you dare Malfoy! Don’t you try to act like something isn’t happening! I’ve seen your bloody goo-goo eyes all over Granger! And don’t get me started on the Legilimency I can see when you do it! You focus too hard to hide it!” 

“Shut up Blaise! Keep the noise down!” Draco scowled at his friend looking around at the Slytherins hoping no one had heard.

“So you don’t deny it?” Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

“Well it seems you can read me better than I thought so what’s the point?” 

Blaise furrowed his brows. “Do you like her? Or are you fucking with her?” 

“I’m not fucking with her.” Draco kept his voice down, eyes focused on the plate in front of him. 

“So you like her?”

“I don’t know Blaise! I don't know what I’m feeling, I’m confused.” Draco admitted. He looked over at Hermione with her messy braid, the unruly curls springing free from it and that sweet bottom lip she was jutting out in mock tantrum. He wanted nothing more than to stroke them back into place. He groaned and put his head in his hands. 

Blaise chuckled. “Oh mate, I think you’re in deeper than you want to admit!” 

“Don’t go there.”

“I think this could be a good thing! The Slytherin Prince, hater of Mudbloo-.”

“Don’t say that word!”

“Hater of Muggleborns.” Blaise corrected himself “in love with the Muggle Born Princess of Gryffindor herself! It’s hilariously brilliant.”

Draco groaned again. “I don’t love her! Now drop it!”

“Hey! No judgment here! She’s smoking hot and I think she’d be good for you. For what its worth, you have my full support!” He clapped Draco on the back. 

Draco spent the rest of lunch in his own head, stealing glances at the beauty across the hall. 

***

  
  


When Hermione sat down for dinner Ginny pulled out a massive knitted scarf, obviously one of Molly Weasley's creations.

“Thats nice, is it from your mum?” Hermione asked with a smile at her friend. 

“Yes she did, and i bought it out just for you!” The smile was wiped off Hermione’s face. She knows just how itchy Molly’s knitting could be. She now has more jumpers than she would care to admit.

“Ginny, don't worry! I have my gryffindor scarf!”

“Don't be ridiculous this is much warmer!” before Hermione could say anything else Ginny had wrapped the giant purple and orange woolen scarf around her neck like a nest. Both Harry and Ron were trying to hold in their giggles earning them a scowl from both girls.

Draco let out a loud unexpected laugh from the table across the hall. Hermione looked up toward the sound and noticed Draco with a hand over his mouth, holding himself back. She glared at him and he quickly looked away, his shoulder shaking.

“Thank you Ginny” She smiled sweetly at her. “I’ll feel better in no time.”

***

  
  


After dinner Hermione made my way up the astronomy tower. Having walked it a few times during patrol she was finding the stairs much easier. Ginny however was struggling behind her panting heavily.

“It's no good!” Ginny yelled. “Leave me! I will die here!” she joked and sat on a step pretending to flop back.

“Come on Ginny, that's not at all funny! We are nearly there!” Hermione smirked down at her then offered her hand to pull Ginny up. She took it and Hermione dragged Ginny up the rest of the stairs until they reached the top. 

“My saviour!!” Ginny cried and threw her arms around Hermione. She laughed aloud and hugged Ginny tight. 

“Wow look at this!” Hermione whispered into Ginny’s ear before pulling away to gesture around the tower. The ceiling of the astronomy tower had been pulled back to display the vast night sky and the floor had been covered in fresh green grass. Blankets and pillows were scattered on the grass in clusters of 4.

  
  


***

Draco hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. He had avoided the Astronomy Tower since his night with Hermione. The tower still held to many disgusting and terrible memories. 

“Come on mate, I know it’s hard but you can do it.” Blaise said, nudging Draco forward. 

“I know, just hyping myself up.” 

Blaise looped his arm with Draco’s and grinned at him. “Come on Dear, let me help you!” 

Draco laughed and shook his head but allowed his friend to pull him up the winding stairs case.

When they finally reached the top, Draco couldn’t believe his eyes. The tower looked completely different. It was such a relief. 

Blaise tugged on Draco’s sleeve and pointed to the back of the room. 

***

“Good evening Class welcome back to Astronomy!” Professor Sinistra called. “Please find a blanket and lay down then i will explain what we are doing today.”

Ginny and Hermione ran to the back of the class and lay down on two big soft fleece blankets and got comfortable on the plush cushions, wrapping the excess blanket around their legs. 

Hermione looked up at the stars and lost herself in the universe above. She closed her eyes and felt the cold night air on her cheeks and its freezing bite on her nose. She couldn’t believe how relaxing It felt to just enjoy the peace of the night sky. 

Hermione felt fingers slip over my left hand slowly and covered her own. She quickly looked to her left and saw Droco, laying back on the cushions, his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. She couldn't believe it, it was so unexpected. And so open for anyone to see. She hesitated and held her breath before she turned her hand over and laced her fingers between his. Butterflies fluttered in her belly as she watched his smile grow and he squeezed her hand. 

They barely noticed that Professor Sinistra had started to address the class. Her voice a mere whisper in the vastness of the sky above them. 

“I hope you do not mind the changes in your learning area this term class? I felt it was important to give the area a more relaxed setting.” Sinistra announced. The class all murmured in approval.

“This term we will be looking at the movement of the stars and planets and how this works with solstice and astrology. You will be in teams of four for the project, so have a look at who is on the blankets around you as you will be working with them for the rest of term.” 

Draco let go of Hermione’s hand as she opened her eyes. Everyone was sitting up now looking at who they were working with. 

“Not you again Weasley. Can I not get away for you?” Blaise said, half mocking. 

“You chose to sit with us Zabini. It’s your own fault” Ginny scoffed 

“It’s not my fault. I followed Malfoy and he chose to sit here.” he gave a pointed look at Draco. 

“Oh really?!” Ginny sounded intrigued now. “Why did you choose the blanket next to Hermione, Malfoy?” She smirked. 

Draco shrugged. “I wanted the green blanket.” he said indifferently. 

“Yeah right!” Ginny laughed. She raised her eyebrow at him. “I think you may have fallen in love with my little Hermione. Haven’t you?” She laughed completely oblivious to the truth she may have just poked at. 

Hermione felt her skin burn and avoided looking at anyone. Draco smiled back at the Youngest Weasley with a smirk. 

“Not yet Weasley. But maybe one day I’ll go against my family and fall madly in love with a muggleborn!” Malfoy and Zabini laughed loudly as Ginny gave him a shocked look. 

Hermione couldn’t help but feel hurt that Draco was joking about the possibility and pointing out that her blood was still an issue for him. 

She knew he was right though. He would never choose to betray his family. That had been proven. And he still holds the mark on his arm to prove it. As does she. 

“So please, take your time this lesson to mark the moon and the North Star on your charts and fill in as many of the surrounding stars as possible. If you see any known constellations please make it clear what they are and at the end of the class I will give you your assignment”. Professor Sinisra explained. “ you may begin”.

The class lay back down and discussed the constellations they could see. Occasionally someone would sit back up to mark them on the charts before laying back again to see what else they could find. 

Hermione felt Draco’s hand find hers again and she pulled it away. 

_ How can he hold my hand after what he just said? _

Draco clenched his fist. 

_ Shit! _

Draco inwardly cussed at himself. He knew as the words left his mouth he regretted it. What a fucking fool. 

  
  


“ _ I’m sorry Hermione _ .”

She heard his voice echo in her head. She screwed her eyes shut and wished the voice away. 

_ Would he really mean it if he said it? _

“I  _ really am sorry Hermione.”  _

She felt Draco’s fingers find hers again as he teased her fist open gently. This time she didn’t pull away. But she didn’t give in easily. She knew it was just her brain telling her what she wanted to hear but she couldn't help herself.

_ “Please Forgive me. I’m an idiot”  _

_ “You can say that again” _

_ “I’m an idiot.” _

_ Why is it his voice is always so clear and perfect in my mind…  _

_ *** _

The end of the class came and Professor Sinistra told us the class their assignment was to remember all the Constellations and Astrology signs they had discussed the previous years and plot them on the charts. Not too bad really, she was easing them back in. 

Ginny jumped up. “Sorry Mione, I gotta run. Since you weren’t feeling good I agreed to have a date with Harry.” 

“Have fun! Be safe!” Hermione called toward her retreating back. 

“I gotta go too, lovebirds. I want to run into a ravenclaw and I know she’ll be leaving the Quidditch pitch about now.” Draco laughed while Hermione cringed at his comment. 

“Good luck!” Draco shouted to him.

Most of the class had gone but Hermione had hung back so she could walk back in peace. She needed to clear her mind. She started clearing the pillows and using her wand to fold the blankets into a nice neat pile. 

“Thank you both very much”. Sinistra smiled. “10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for your help and teamwork.”

“Slytherin?” Hermione spun around quickly and saw Draco was helping to tidy everything away. 

“Do you mind if I leave you to finish up?” Sinistra asked. 

“That’s fine”. Draco and Hermione said in unison. 

She seemed to give them a knowing look then proceeded down the stairs. 

Hermione continued folding the blankets and piling them with the pillows when his hand closed around her wrist and spun her around.

Draco caught her in his arms and held her to his chest. His right thumb brushed against Hermione’s lower lip before his hand slipped into her hair. His nose stroked up the side of hers before his lips just barely touched Hermione’s breathless pout.

They stood breathing each other in, their mingling breath intoxicating.

. 

Draco pulled Hermione’s hair softly, tiling her head back while her hand slipped up his back. The tension was vibrating and Hermione couldn’t hold back any longer. She pushed onto her tiptoes and pressed her eager lips to his. 

Draco let out a low growl and captured Hermione’s kiss hungrily. His hand slid down to Hermione’s arse and pulled her flush to his body. She gasped and his tongue took the opportunity to slip into her mouth. Their tongues danced as their kiss became deep and feverish. 

He grabbed Hermione tighter and he walked her until her back was pressed against the cold hard wall. 

He pressed against her, never breaking away. Hermione could feel his erection pressing against her belly and the dampness instantly returned to her knickers. 

She pushed Draco’s chest softly and he broke his lips away. They panted hard against each other and Hermione realising her hands had found their way to Draco’s backside pulling him against just as much as he had been pulling her. 

“What are we doing Draco?” She practically whimpered. Draco gave her his signature smirk and rested his forehead against hers. 

“Well I thought we were kissing.” he teased. 

“You know what I mean.” 

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. “I can’t get you out of my mind,” he admitted “you are all I think about. Every moment I’m awake I am just waiting for when I can see you”. 

Hermione’s breath hitched at Draco’s admission. In a wave of confidence she slowly skimmed her hands up his body and into his hair to tangle her fingers in his smooth tresses.

“I feel the same.” Draco’s eyes flew open to stare into the chocolate pools of Hermione’s. “You even invade my dreams.” 

Hermione held his cheeks and pulled him down so their lips were at one with each other once more. 

Draco moaned loudly as he lifted Hermione higher onto the wall, pressing and holding her there with his body. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she felt the large bulge in his trousers pressing into the soft holds within her knickers.

Draco pulled away to take in Hermione’s face. Unbelieving of their proximity and her words. It was like a fantasy and any moment he would wake up. 

The flush of her cheeks, the pout of her parted , swollen lips, eyes hooded with lust. It was all beyond words. She was perfect.

Hermione’s head rested back against the wall as Draco rubbed his erection against her mound testingly. The little moan that escaped her lips was the most precious noise he had ever heard. He needed more. To hear it every minute of every day.

“You are so beautiful Hermione.” Draco ground into her harder and the little moan escaped her again. 

“Oh fuck”

Unable to control himself Draco captured her mouth with his, kissing her deep and hard. He thrust his hard bulging cock against Hermione’s hot folds, finding the hard little nub within again and again. 

Hermione could feel herself climbing and began pant breathy moans into his mouth. 

Draco’s lips trail down her neck, never breaking the slow sensational grinding against her clitorous. He moaned loudly into the crook of her neck. The heat of her pussy and the friction oh his pants and every stroke of their skin together was all too tantalizing.

Hermione’s chest heaved against his with every breath and moan. Draco slipped his hand under her shirt and skimmed her taut skin until he found her bra. He pulled the intrusive fabric down to run her thumb over her pert and ready nipple eliciting a shivering whimper to erupt from the goddess in front of him. The sound of her alone was enough to bring him close to the explosion he was holding in. 

Draco’s couldn’t wait any longer. His other hand slipped quickly under Hermione’s skirt, around her pert buttocks until his fingers found the edge of her knickers. He teased his fingers under the thin cotton until he found her ready wet entrance. Draco moaned loudly against Hermione’s neck. As she wriggled her hip in response to his touch.

“You are so ready for me…” Draco lifted his head and looked into Hermione’s eyes to watch her reaction as he slid a finger inside. Hermione closed her eyes, her mouth dripping open and her breath caught, as did his.

His grinding had slowed even more as he felt around Hermione’s hot wet core. He retracted his finger slowly and gave Hermione one rushed peck on the lips as he didn’t want to miss the show as he pushed 2 fingers deep into her haven. 

Hermione’s head fell back once more as she marvelled in the overwhelming sensation. She couldn’t stop the buck of her hips over his finger and the press against his throbbing shaft.

“Fuck Hermione your gonna make me cum if you do that.” 

“Me too” She moaned loudly. She rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves against Draco’s protruding cock just as his fingers hooked forward into a spot she had never been able to reach on her own. The cry that came from her was almost primal.

She Kept up her steady pace as Draco rubbed his huge bulge against her ready clit and his finger working in small stroking movements pushing into my delicious deep spot over and over. Holding himself as best as he could. He needed to let her finish before he became a fumbling mess. 

They both panted and moaned feeling the hot sensation building within themselves like electricity. 

Hermione felt the climbing and pressed her heels into Draco’s arse pushing him to go faster. To give her what she needed.

“I’m so close!”

“Me Too! FUCK!

Draco groaned loud and gave her everything he could, circling his hips in the most perfect way.

“I’m coming!” She cried out as waves of pleasure cascaded through her making her whole body convuls and the walls of her vagina to flutter around Draco’s fingers, clenching as he continued to thrust and grind against her. Draco marvelled at the beauty of Hermione’s orgasm as she rode the waves again.

. 

He couldn’t hold back any longer and pushed one last time against her throbbing wet mound and with a shuddering groan he bit down on her shoulder as he came.

They remained in their embrace, Draco’s fingers still nestled within her as they caught their breath. 

Hermione stroked Draco's cheek and pushed his hair off of his face. He caught her bottom lip between his and sucked it gently before lowering her back to the ground. 

He pushed the hair out of Hermione’s face and cupped her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes like he had found the answer to all of the world's problems. 

“I don’t want this to end. I can't not do this again.” he whispered.

. 

“Me either.” A tear came to Hermione’s eye and Draco wiped it away with his thumb. 

“I promise we will find a way to make this work. But for now can this be our secret? Just until we can find a way to be safe?” 

Hermione nodded but found herself confused by his words. She kissed him once more. 

“We should get back.” Hermione whispered. 

Draco moaned. “Just a little longer!” He moved in and kissed her again, slow and delicate. 

“It’s nearly curfew and we aren’t patrolling tonight. We can’t risk it.” Hermione pushed him away gently and reluctantly moved away. She picked up her bag and headed to the stairs. 

“Fine.” he said “but I’ll be counting the minutes until I can make you moan like that again.” he spanked Hermione playfully on the bum as he followed her from the tower.

***

They both ran through the door just in time for curfew. Hermione lent back against the door trying to catch her breath. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Pansy stood in the entrance hall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “What has it got to do with you Parkinson?” 

Pansy bir her tongue as she glared at Draco.

“When I saw you two running across the grounds like a couple of giggling school kids I thought for a moment you might have been sneaking around together.” 

Hermione blushed at how bang on Pansy was. 

“Fuck off Pansy. You’re reading into things.” Draco said avoiding her as he passed. 

Pansy grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled him to face her. “I knew you wouldn’t fuck a mudblood, Drackie. Especially that one.” She gave Hermione a disgusted look. “But I was thinking… Maybe we can skip off for a while” Pansy started to stroke Draco’s chest with a flirtatious finger. 

Draco grabbed Pansy’s hand and pushed it away. “In your dreams…” He started up the stairs.

“You wouldn’t want me to tell mummy how mean you are being to me, would you Draco? You know how my parents have their connections.” Draco paused on the steps. 

“If it means I’ll never have you touch me again Pansy, I don’t care… do what you want”. Draco took the stairs two at a time and disappeared into his dorm.

Pansy Turned on Hermione “What the fuck are you still doing here Mudblood? Get out of my sight!!” 

Hermione walked straight up to Pansy and pushed a sharp finger into her chest.

“You need to be careful how you speak to people, Parkinson. You don’t want to make the wrong enemies. Don’t forget you aren’t the only one with connections, and trust me when I tell you. My connections are far more powerful than yours!” 

Hermione pushed Pansy out of the way and marched up the stairs to the dorm. 

***

“Hermione! How are you doing?” Padma greeted her as she fell face first onto the bed and groaned.

“That good huh? Ginny said you weren’t feeling too good. You should really get some rest”. Padma summoned a Hot Water Bottle and placed it in Hermione’s bed. “That should help” she chimed.

“Thanks Padma ” Even though she wasn’t really sick she felt the hot water bottle would definitely help with the aching muscles on her legs. 

Hermione got into her pyjamas and climbed into bed closing the curtains around her. “Good night Padma. Thank you again” 

“Sweet dreams” 


	6. Chapter Six

_ Blonde hair matted with red as blood pools around the shockingly white body. He is completely un-moving. Not even a gentle rise and fall of his breath. Or a flickering of his eyelids. Just broken, gouged raw flesh and the remnants of tears he had cried for her. His lips parted from his final cry of her name.  _

_ The shattering of her heart rang out around the cold dark room while the smell of damp and metallic blood filled her nose and mouth. Bile rose in her throat and her knees buckled. She reached for him but with every inch she got closer the further away he would drift. Always out of reach.  _

_ Laughing filled the room and bounced off of every surface until it vibrated through her bones. It is only then that she noticed the many hooded figures surrounding her and the broken body before her. The skeletal marks with barely visible eyes pressed into her, letting her know this is all her fault. _

She allowed this to happen.

_ Gentle fingers stroked the hair from her face and the tears from her cheeks. Lips pressed to her forehead, her cheeks in search of her lips, and in the dark they found them. The smell of peppermint toothpaste, green apples and sandalwood overwhelmed her, blocking the smell of decay and she knew she was now safe.  _

_ Hermione stroked her hands up Draco’s body to cup his face. _

_ “What have i done? This is all my fault!” She gagged on her sobs. _

_ “This is not your fault! Don't say that! Please don’t cry for me.! He whispered aggressively before kissing each of her closed eyes.  _

_ “But they killed you! Because of me! Because they knew about my feelings! Someone saw us!.” Hermione croaked out, tears still streaming _

_ “I am not dead Hermione. This is all a bad dream. Everything will be okay, we just need to give it time. Together we can work it out.” he soothed  _

_ Draco cradled her head as he lay her back onto her bed and resting over her body. His hands cupped her face forcing her to see the small smile playing on his lips. It is only then that Hermione realises that he has taken from that in that hell, replacing it with the protecting of her dorm. They were surrounded by the softness of her bedding and gentle light through the window.` _

_ “I wouldn’t change what has happened between us for anything or anyone.” He kissed her tenderly, forcing her lips in long slow movements, sucking on her bottom lip as it pinched between her own.  _

_ Her hands sank into his hair and gripped it greedily while she ran her tongue across his lips. Draco groaned and she took the opportunity to invade his mouth with her tongue. Seeking further distracting from the horror she had seen and the putrid taste still coating her mouth. _

_ Draco’s hand slipped down her body and hooked under her knee and lifted it to his hip, his groin instantly colliding with hers. The sweet agony of bone on bone as their hips connect. She stroked her other leg up his, her toes pulled over the soft fabric of his trousers as she worked her legs around his hips and started to grind herself up against the evident bulge pressed into her core.  _

_ Draco’s soft moans spurred her on and she thrusted her hips up into him harder seeking the friction they both craved. And chasing away the last remnants of her nightmare. _

_ He gripped her hip in a fervent attempt to slow her movements as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her head dropped back to give him access. His hand slipped under her top and stroked slowly up Hermione’s torso to her left breast, nipple already pointed and ready. He cupped her warm bosom gently and brushed his thumb over and around the erect nipple, eliciting a gasping moan. _

_ Through the thin material of her T-shirt he took her nipple between his teeth, the heat from his already panting breath moistening the fabric. His tongue flicked over the sensitive bud, making her back arch and her chest press against him.  _

_ His hand skimmed down her body to the waistband of her pyjamas in slow tickling movements. _

_ She held Draco’s jaw and pulled him to face her, their lips colliding. Hermione couldn’t hold back her whimper for more.  _

_ His hand crept into her pyjamas and cupped her soft warm mound, running his fingers delicately through the smattering of pubic hair.  _

_ He drew back to watch her face, eyes hooded with lust as he slowly ran a finger from the front of her slit down over my swollen clit then back again.  _

_ Her eyes closed and brow creased, mouth falling open in a gasp at the sensation. Draco’s lips parted in aww at the magnificent sight of her ecstasy. He did it again, the whimper that slipped past her lips was enough to bring him close to his own peak.  _

_ “I want you now” Draco whispered, his lips brushing her ear “Please wake up. Come and find me.” _

_ *** _

  
  


Hermione woke with a start, panting into the darkness, aroused and wanting. She touched her hand between her legs and could feel the wetness absorbed by her pyjamas. 

A moment of realisation dawned on her and she knew what she needed to do.

She snuck out of bed and crept to the boys dorms in search of the man that had saved her from her dreams. 

The door opened silently as she pushed it open a jar and peeked into the dark room, even knowing full well that she wouldn't find him breathing softly in his slumber. 

Of course his bed was empty, the curtain left open as if leaving a message for her to seek him. She left the room hoping she hadn’t woken anyone when it clicked shut and headed down the stairs. When she reached the entrance hall she peered around the wall into the kitchenette to see that it was empty also. 

Her heart raced as she thought about how this was the most exhilarating game of hide and seek she had ever encountered.

She moved to the common room which again was empty and dark except for the light coming from the library, spilling out from under the door at the back of the room. She tiptoed closer and slowly opened the door.

***

Draco readied himself for her arrival, suppressing the urge to run through the door and find her. The image of her parted panting lips raced through his mind and his cock twitched in response. This little game of hide and seek adding to the anticipation. 

He heard the shuffling of feet approaching, the excitement building in his chest. In a few short seconds he would be lost entirely to the spell Hermione had cast on him. 

He needed to keep it together as long as possible. 

Draco moved into the centre of the room ready to be discovered by the magnificent creature hunting him. 

Hermione slowly pushed the door wide open to reveal the masterpiece that was Draco Malfoy. Looking every bit the Adonice from her dream. His green flannel pyjama bottoms low on his hip revealing a light blond line of pubic hair below his belly button and the smooth expanse of his thin but muscular creamy white torse. Hermione couldn’t help but notice how similar his rib cage was to her own, his skin looking painfully tight over the bones, making her want to stroke the pain away. The Sectumsempra skar crossing across his chest and under his heart was pearlescent against his skin.

The fabric of his pyjamas clung under his gaunt hip bones in such a way that his erection was evident and inviting. Like everything else about him, so painfully and beautifully inviting.

Hermione stepped into the room, closing the door silently behind her, her eyes never leaving Draco’s as she leant back against the cold wood. Her skin seemed to vibrate with anticipation as his eyes trailed over her body, focusing on every detail. The excitement was too much for her, and it seemed to focus between her legs. Her arousal from her dream was still thumbing through her veins. Hermione squeezed her legs together, much to Draco’s delight. 

He prowled silently toward her, like a panther ensuring he doesn’t frighten away his prey.

Hermione’s panting was filling the room. The anticipation for the both was almost tangible.

Draco stopped a mere foot away from Hermione, watching her chest as it heaved, the way her legs squirmed with excitement, the way her bottom lip rolled between her teeth and finally the way her eyes flickered between his. 

“You found me” Draco whispered, fighting the urge to pounce. 

“I did” she whispered back. Draco noticed how Hermione’s voice caught in her throat causing her to gulp, drawing his eyes to her long elegant neck. 

Oh how he wanted to taste it again. 

“You want this is much as I do Hermione.” Her breath hitched when he said her name. A smirk creeping across his lips.

“Your body is telling me how much you crave me Hermione. But you need to know, if we give in to this, I will never let you go. I’ve dreamt of this for too long. Too many fantasies need to be fulfilled and they all center around you.” He moved closer, Hermione’s breathing picked up, her chest fluttering against his. Forcing her to tilt her head back inorder to see his face. 

“So this is your chance to run. If you have any feelings left for Weasley, leave now. If you do not return my feelings, leave now. If you can’t truly be mine… this is your chance to escape.”

Hermione felt like she may hyperventilate if she didn’t regain her breath. Draco’s words washed over her. She craved nothing more than to give in to her need for Draco but she had to consider whether she truly could give herself entirely to him. They weren’t friends, never had been, but they were far from enemies in this limbo where it seemed she had the power to choose where they landed.

She had no feelings for Ron anymore, of course they were friends but she had no desire for anything more. However she knew how hurt he and Harry would be if she did choose Draco. 

Waiting for Hermione’s brain to work was like torture for Draco. The heat radiating from her body and the sweet smell of her engulfed all of his senses. He took a deep breath of her heavenly scent which he realised was a huge mistake as his cock twitched in response. It was taking everything in him not to throw her up against the wall. 

Draco raised his hands to rest on the door either side of Hermione’s head in an attempt to restrain himself from touching her. 

The movement pulled Hermione from her turmoil. She raked her eyes from his feet which were planted firmly to the wooden floor. Up his tight, tense body. She finally settled on his face, his eyes screwed shut and pain evident on his furrowed brow. She knew. And she thought about how she had known for far longer than she would like to admit… 

“I’m yours…”

Draco’s eyes shot open to meet the glittering golden pools of chocolate as they focused on his. All restraint left his body as he wound his fingers into her thick curls, pulling her lips to meet his as his body pushed flush against her. The pent up want he had held for too long spilled out of him in a groan, filling Hermione's mouth as she opened it wide, begging for his tongue’s invasion. 

Hermione felt the cold of the wood hard against her back as Draco pushed her high against the door, bringing her level with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms clung over his shoulders pulling him close. The instant friction at the apex of her legs caused her to cry out. The sensitivity of her mornings fantasy had never left her body. 

Draco’s hands slipped down Hermione’s body and round the smooth circle of her buttocks. Gripping it tightly to support her as he moved them toward the leather sofa in the corner of the room. 

He never removed his lips from Hermione’s until he had landed her safely on her back. He stoked his nose over her jaw, forcing her head back to reveal the pulse fluttering in her neck. He pressed his tongue to that delicate spot, tasting the sweetness of her skin. He glided his tongue slowly up her throat before capturing her ear lobe between his teeth and growling with intent. 

He wanted to take this slow and show her how precious she had become to him, but this meant fighting his urge to take her and make her scream his name like he knew she would if he pounded into her. 

“What is this spell you have cast on me?” He whispered as he slowly pushed Hermione’s T-shirt up to reveal the achingly tight skin over her waist and ribs. Her perfectly smooth round bare breasts, her delicate rosebud nipples hard and wanting.

The delight in Draco’s eyes was tantalising as Hermione watched him take her puckered nipple between his teeth and flick his tongue over the tingling nerves. His left hand cupped her left breast as he caressed and squeezed the flesh . 

The sensations were all too much and Hermione couldn't hold back her moan as she arched her back and pressed herself into his assault. 

“It is me that has been spellbound.” She panted. 

Draco moaned loudly as he continued his mouth lower and lower until he dropped onto his knees between Hermione’s legs. He looked up into her eyes, watched for her reaction as he leant forward and kissed the sensitive area over her pyjamas. The smell of her arousal was like a drug. He had to taste it.

In one swift moment Draco had whipped off Hermione’s pyjamas causing her to close her legs instinctively. 

“Don’t hide from me Hermione.” 

Draco kissed her knee, then the other knee and stroked his hands up her thighs, guiding her legs apart. 

He stopped to take in the glorious sight of her glistening folds.

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” He whispered and quickly ran his tongue up her slit ripping a gasp from her chest.

“Mmmm” he moaned and kissed that perfect spot making Hermione gasp again. He pulled her hips forward so her arse was barely resting on the corner of the couch. 

He positioned his mouth over her clit and licked at it hungrily. He sucked hard on her bud, his fingers tracing her dripping entrance. Hermione couldn’t control the need to thrust her hips up to meet them.

“Fuck!” She cried and Draco chuckled, his breath vibrating against her. 

Excruciatingly slowly Draco pushed just one finger tip in, then out, then in, then out. Hermione moaned in frustration, thrusting forward in an attempt to make him fill her. 

“What do you want Hermione?” Draco purred in a playful tone.

  
  


“I need you inside of me!” Draco groaned and sucked hard on her clit again as his two fingers thrusted in, then hook up into that body quacking button. Hermione mewled loudly and instinctively rolled her hips into him. Draco cock throbbed for its release as he quickened his assault on her g-spot and lapt his tongue over her clit fast and firm. 

He couldn’t control his need for release. He ran his left hand over her dripping sex, collecting the precious juices on his fingers before rubbing them over his thick shaft, squeezing tight at the near explosion this act alone caused. He pulled back from her and groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut to block at the magnificent sight of her. He steadied his breath before opening his eyes to find her watching him, her eyes hooded and dark, hungry, while she pinched and rolled her nipples. 

Hermione felt the need to lick his face clean of her juices but she didn’t want to disturb the brilliance of the scene before her. Draco’s head thrown back glistening in the light from her own arousal, cock in hand and the growl from his chest was almost enough to send her spiralling. 

She ran her foot up the side of his arm, the only encouragement he needed to dive head first back between her legs. He sucked at the skin on her inner thigh, then each side of her outer lips before slipping his tongue back through her. Hermione's head threw back with a cry and Draco pushed his fingers back into her slowly, she writhed breathless before him and the hand gripping his cock tightened. He pushed his fingers in and up, stroking that ecstasy button again and again while he glided her juices over his cock at the same pace. He licked in slow circles around her clit until he could feel her thighs shaking against his cheek. His actions quickened. The stroking became harder, faster, deeper while his tongue zoned in on the delicate nub. Her walls quivered around him and her moans became almost silent pleading.

Hermione felt herself climbing, electricity building, her legs were shaking and then thousands of electric waves passed through her body as she came on Draco’s fingers and tongue. Her whole body was feeling the impact.

Her body went limp and she slid off the sofa into Draco’s lap. Every muscle in her body twitched and tingled as she rode out her orgasm. 

Draco held her tight and stroked her hair as he enjoyed the feel of her shaking vulnerability. 

_ I want to stay this way forever.  _

“Me too” Draco whispered in response. 

Hermione placed her hand on Draco’s cheek and kissed him tenderly, tasing herself on his lips. 

“Are you a legilimens, Mr Malfoy?” 

He sighed and looked away. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have intruded…” Draco’s jaw clenched at his own stupidity.

“What do you mean Draco?”

“At first I needed to know why you kept watching me. I thought it was because you and your friends had a plan to ruin me. After everything I have done I would understand but I also couldn’t allow that to happen.” 

Draco’s eyes returned to Hermione’s, his hand stroking her back. 

“When I realised why you were watching me and your feelings for me, I knew I couldn’t hide my own feelings any longer. I-.”

Before he could say anything else Hermione kissed him long and passionately. She moved to straddle him, reignited by his words and touch. 

Draco ran his hands into her hair pulling gently so she moaned and he could invade her mouth once again with his tongue. 

Hermione ran her hand down over his smooth skin to the waistband of his trousers. Draco grabbed her wrist and brought her hand into his lips, kissing the knuckles. 

“Not now” he said and pressed his forehead to hers. “Everyone will be waking up soon, and as much as I’d love to see the look on their faces when they saw us…”

Hermione nodded. 

“I agree. I don’t think anyone would understand. Ron and Harry…” she trailed off. “I don’t know if they will ever understand…” Hermione focused on a spot on the wall behind Dracos back, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt and shame that was bubbling within her at the thought of lying to the only people she considered to be her family.

Draco watched as her face morphed into an expression of pain and sadness. 

“If you want to back out of whatever this is Hermione, do it now. Before this goes too far…” Draco lifted Hermione off of his lap and stood, pacing away from her, making space between them and turning his back to her, refusing to let her see the hurt that was creeping into his features.

“That's not what I mean.” she stepped closer, reaching out her hand to stroke up his spine. “I just-.” He turned to her, clearly trying to suppress the anger that was setting in.

“You just what, Hermione, Got curious? Wondered what it would be like to sleep with the enemy?!” He stepped in closer to her, brows knitted together and teeth grinding. “And now you are going to tell your little friends about how you tricked the snake into letting his guard down and laugh at my expense? Has this all been an act for you? Convince me you may feel more than just disgust for me just to humiliate me?” 

Hermione took a step back, eyes wide and nervous. 

“Of course not! There was never an act! THIS is not an act!” she practically screamed as she squared her shoulders and stepped into him. “I am not some childish girl who finds fun in playing with people's emotions or feelings. If I do something it is because I believe, whole heartedly, that it is for good! Especially when I know the danger it could cause! ” 

Anger rushed through her and she pushed his chest hard, but he was an unmoving wall. She hit his chest and when there was no reaction from him she started to beat her fists against him. 

“It was you who started this Draco! With your un-asked for touching and pulling me into cupboards. Maybe it is you who has been playing with me. Filling my mind with images and making me believe that you feel something toward me. Maybe this is all part of your game!”

She heaved heavy breaths and her fist continued to thud against him, creating a hollow thud that filled the room. 

Draco grasped her wrists, holding them together in his chest, over his heart. They could both feel the rapid drumming on his chest and the pulsing beat through her veins. Draco smiled down at Hermione’s fiery red face, her lips pulled into a hard line and eyes that refused to look at him. 

“Maybe…” he started. “we are as foolish as each other… Maybe, we have both fallen into something we cannot deny to each other. But, maybe, we can figure this out… but for now… we need to keep this to ourselves.” 

Hermione steadied her breath and her creased forehead relaxed. She remained silent for a while, running through the events that had occured between them. Events that started before his return from Azkaban. Things he didn’t even know. She had always felt something. She had thought it was pity, and she supposed she  _ had _ pitied him. She remembered taking the stand in the Ministry where she told her account of events and how she had to restrain herself from pleading his innocence. She let her mind wander to that day in Diagon Alley and the electricity she felt in his presence even then. The way her body reacted to his touch in potions class. It was undeniable to her now. But still she feared the reaction of others. A Friendship encouraged by the Headmistress was something she could explain but this, whatever  _ this _ was she knew people would struggle to understand. 

Hermione felt a pushing in her mind and her eyes snapped up to Draco’s face, finding his features soft and nervous.

“You need to stop that.” she said with a tone of slight irritation. 

“Stop what?” he smirked

“Pushing into my mind. There are things you don't need to know. At least not yet. Maybe one day I will tell you but I want to do that in my own time. When i feel it is right.” 

Draco nodded, his hands slipped around her waist and pulled her closer, his lips pressing to her forehead. 

“You’re right, i’m sorry. In time…”

  
  


***

  
  


Hermione headed down for breakfast early, feet dragging with exhaustion from the early morning antics with Draco and lack of sleep from her nightmares.

She felt like she hadn’t eaten since getting back to Hogwarts, and when she thought back on her times in The Great Hall since returning she realised that she really hadn’t eaten much at all. As she headed to the Gryffindor table, she ran a hand over her protruding rib cage and found it was no softer than when she had returned. Her hands skimmed down to her sharp hip bones and she frowned at her inability to look after herself. 

Her stomach growled in anger in response to her lack of self-care.

She sat herself in her usual seat, facing The Great Hall and allowed the wonderful smells of breakfast to take over her. With new zeal, she loaded her plate with Sausage, bacon, toast and eggs and started shovelling them into her mouth. There were very few students in the hall so Hermione found she wasn’t embarrassed to stuff her face with so few people to judge her exuberance. 

“Watch you don’t choke eating like that Hermione.” Ron laughed while he swung his leg over the bench next to her and lowered himself to sit facing her, his legs spread wide.

For a brief moment Hermione imagined what Draco’s reaction would be if she was to sit in front of him like that. Especially in her school skirt that she had decided to have a few inches shorter than she would have in years passed.Hermione quickly pushed this thought away and choked slightly on the sausage in her mouth. She put down her fork, chewing through the huge mouthful. 

“See.” Ron stated as he slapped her hard on the back.

“Don’t listen to him Mione, it's good to see you eat again. I was getting worried”. Ginny grinned, dropping into the seat opposite her. 

“You always worry about me, MOLLY” Hermione teased Ginny with a loving tone. 

Ginny’s eyes widened and she looked toward Harry and Ron as if expecting them to help her. “I’m not that bad!” ginny exclaimed.

“You kind of are.” Ron grimaced, waiting for a fist to fly at his face. When it didn’t come he continued. “You are always fretting over her. All of us really. And it's getting quite annoying actually.” 

“Not that we don’t appreciate you!” Hermione jumped in quickly. “And we understand why. And, and, we don't love you any less for it!” She Jabbed Ron in the ribs with her elbow.

“Right!”

Ginny glared at them both before rounding on Harry. “And do you feel the same?”

“You are just showing how much you love them Dear.” Harry cleared his throat. “Aaanyway,” He says, turning away from Ginny, much to her dismay. “Are you still coming to HogsMeade today? Since we have late curfew we thought we could go to the Hogs Head and see Aberforth. Maybe have a few fire whiskeys!”

“Go on Mione.” “Please!” Ron and Ginny pleaded in unison, Ginny obviously choosing to forget the hurt as excitement set in. 

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Draco deep in conversation with Blaise and Theo. she smiled to herself when she saw how animated he looked about his conversation. A warm feeling spread through her chest to see him looking some what more relaxed than usual. 

“Of course I’m going! It feels like ages since we’ve had some real fun.” Her friends raised their eyebrows at the uncharacteristic announcement. “First round is on me!” 

Ron whooped in her ear as he dragged her into a bone crushing hug. “It’s so good to see you getting back to normal. I thought we had lost you for a while.” 

“What do you mean?” Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry for support only to find them deep in their own conversation. 

“Well, you know, Ginnys not wrong… you haven’t been right since everything happened. And you are so thin I feel like you could break. And you have avoided us quite a lot, even more so since we got back here.” Ron scooped Hermione’s hands into his and squeezed them in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “I think this is the first time I've seen you eat in months, and I'm not trying to upset you. I just want you to know it’s nice to see you feeling better. And i hope you continue to feel better.” he squeezed her fingers again while ducking his head to make eye contact with her. 

“I’m, I’m sorry… I didn't mean for anyone to worry. It’s been so hard… but, I know it’s been hard for everyone. I promise, I’m trying Ron, I really am.” 

Ron lifted her chin with his knuckle and gave her his most joyous grin. “That's all I ask.”

Hermione smiled sadly as Ron turned to his breakfast and the conversation settled around her. When allowed herself to look over to the Slytherin table again, she found Draco stealing glances at her, cheeks rosy and brows cinched together. 

  
  
  


Breakfast was just about over and the conversation in the hall was picking back up as people finished eating, when Professor McGonnagall stood at the podium and addressed the school. 

“I hope that everyone has enjoyed being back at Hogwarts. I must say I am so proud of how well you have all coped with being back.” She smiled fondly as her students.

“In the interest of moving forward we have decided this year will hold many holiday celebrations. As well as the usual feasts we will hold parties and balls. So of course,this means we will be holding a Halloween Dance for the 7th and 8th year students.” 

The crowd went wild, cheering and chatting excitedly.

“Fancy dress is encouraged! We understand you will not be able to find this is HogsMeade so for today, those who can, have permission to apparate to Diagon Alley for their shopping. All curfews are still in place! That is all.” 

Loud chatter erupted among the students and the excitement in the room felt electrified. 

“What will you dress as?!” Ginny asked as she rounded suddenly on Hermione, face alight with possibilities.

“No idea!! I honestly hadn’t thought about celebrations this year. Can you help me find something?” 

Ginny clapped her hands. “God YES! You are going to be so sexy this year, you are free and single and ready to mingle!” Ginny gave Ron a pointed look, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Before Hermione could protest to Ginny’s ideas about her costume, Ginny jumped out of her seat. “I’m going to get ready. I’ll meet you in two hours by the entrance to your wonderful Manor.” 

Hermione laughed at Ginny’s excitement. “See you later.” 

***

  
  


Hermione took out Ginny’s skirt and examined her wardrobe to see if she could pair it with something different. She looked out of the window over the Black lake to see dark clouds rolling over the horizon bringing with it the impending chill of winter. She shivered with the anticipation of it and hung the skirt back in its place. Deciding instead on her trusty old jeans and a blue jumper she had always loved. She threw her trainers on before inspecting herself in the mirror. Ginny would disapprove of her lack of effort but Hermione really didn't have much to play with. Most of her clothes were still too big for her. The only reason these jeans fit so well is because they were one of the only things she had bought herself after the battle. 

She twisted her hair back into two pigtails that curled down her front and blackened and elongated her lashes. At least Ginny couldn’t say she didn’t try. 

Hermione threw her coat and scarf over her arm and made her way to the entrance hall on her way to meet Ginny, Ron and Harry outside. 

When she reached the bottom step two arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into the storage cupboard under the stairs. 

Hermione already knew who it was before Dracos lips found hers. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her deeply, hand gliding up her body to cup her face and tilt her head back. 

Hermione reluctantly pulled away and pressed her hands to his chest.

“It’s nice to see you too.” She giggled. 

“When I saw the sexy little arse of yours in those tight jeans swaying down the stairs I couldn’t help myself.” Draco grinned darkly grabbing hold of her firm cheeks and squeezed them, lifting her just barely off the floor, kissing her again. 

“I have to go.” Hermione whispered against his lips, though the way she clung to him told them both how much she wanted to stay in that dark little room with him.

“No.” Draco kissed her neck. 

“I do. I’m meeting Harry, Ron and Ginny to go to Diagon Alley.”

Draco groaned, biting down gently over the pulse in her throat.

“Fine, but you’re missing out.” he licked up to her ear and captured the lobe in his teeth. Hermione whimpered just slightly, melting into him. Draco chose that moment to step back, letting her wobble on unstable feet, a smirk on his perfect lips. “Promise me you’ll meet me. 2pm in Borgin and Burkes.” 

“I can’t go there. It’s not safe for me and in all honesty Draco i don’t think it's a good idea for you to be seen there either.” Draco’s heart warmed at the worry and panic in Hermione's voice.

“Shh don’t worry. No one will hurt you if I am there. I still have my power with those low lives.” He stuttered. “I mean, they still respect the Malfoy name… and what it used to mean.”

Hermione hesitated. 

“Okay… 2pm. But I have to go now.” She kissed Draco once more. “I’ll see you soon.” 

She heard a chuckle as she ran from his clutches. 

***

  
  


“So where are we apperating too?” Ron asked as they left the protection of the school grounds. 

“We can go to Madam Malkins first, see what she’s got and if she can’t do anything we can try Twilfitt and Tattings.” Ginny said excitedly.

“Sorry Gin but there is no way we can afford Twilfitt. You have more chance of mum knitting you a tea cozy to wear.” Ron said apologetically. 

“Don’t be stupid Ron. If you guys find something you want, I’ll get it. No big deal.” Harry shrugged. 

“No Harry, that is a huge deal you don’t need to do that.” Ginny sighed. “Ron’s right…”

“I want to. Besides if I think you look hot in something I’m gonna buy it, and if Ron looks ridiculous in something I’ll  _ definitely _ buy it” Harry laughed pulling Ginny to his side. 

“If you want me to have a ridiculous costume maybe I should brew a polyjuice potion and go as Malfoy.” Ron joked causing Harry and Ginny to laugh hysterically. 

Hermione blushed angrily. 

“Ron! Don’t be so cruel!” She shouted. 

“Calm down Mione. I was joking. I wouldn’t waste my time on becoming a Malfoy.” He spat out his name. “Besides. I’ve already been a Slytherin and I didn’t like it much.” Ron laughed again and Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. 

“Madame Malkins then. Let’s go!” She turned on the spot and vanished. 

***

  
  
  


It had been hours and Hermione still hadn’t found anything she found remotely interesting, unless she wanted to go as a poor portrayal of a cat. And let’s face it, Hermione had been there, done that and didn’t want to go there again. 

“There’s nothing here.” Ginny groaned. “We have to go to Twilfitt and Tattings.”

Harry and Ron looked up from their seat on the floor, looking utterly defeated and bored. Ron had found his costume at least an hour ago while Harry was just waiting to be told what he was going to wear. And neither of them looked pleased about the prospect of going to another shop. 

“Come on then, we have no time to waste!” Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and hauled him out of the shop, Hermione and Ron trailing behind. 

***

  
  


“Are you coming?” Blaise asked as he marched into the common room to find Draco. 

“Nah, I don’t need to go to Diagon alley and I don’t feel like walking round in the cold for hours.” Draco stated nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving his book. 

“You don’t need a costume?” Blaise asked as he dropped into the armchair opposite. 

Draco hesitated. He didn’t want to let slip his plans. “Nah. I don’t think I’ll go to the dance.”

Blaise frowned. “Come on! I need my wing man! Besides, think how hot all the girls will look in their sexy little outfits!”

“I’ll think about it.”

“About going? Or the girls in sexy outfits?” Blaise winked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Draco retorted.

“Well you should come with me anyway. Get out for a bit. Unless... you have secret plans with a secret girl…” He probed. Draco finally put the book down and smirked at Blaise. 

“I knew it! Who is it?!” 

“I’m not saying.”

“It’s not Pansy again is it? Oh PLEASE NO! I can't deal with the drama!” Blaise paused in thought. “No, you seem to be avoiding her…” 

“It most definitely is not Parkinson!”

He watched Draco intently for a moment, eyebrow cocked in his direction as he scrutinised his friends' uncomfortable fidgeting. 

“It’s not Daphne, she’s been flirting outrageously with Theo… I suppose it could be a girl from a different house... its not a Hufflepuff is it?” Draco snorted and Blaise narrowed his eyes.

“It couldn’t be… no she would never…” He mused. “But then I have seen her staring at you alot… and you do seem friendlier since you spend so much time together now…”

Draco’s face turned sturn. “Don’t say it Blaise. Don’t even-.”

“Granger! Of course! It must be Granger! I’ve seen the way you stare at each other. I could tell something was going on!”

Draco jumped up and slammed his hand over Blaise’s mouth. 

“Shhhhhhh. Keep the fucking noise down!” Draco looked around making sure no one had heard and removed his hand. 

“Why is it a secret?” Blaise asked in a whisper. 

“It’s complicated.” Draco stated. “To many risks if people knew. I would think you could piece it together.” 

Blaise nodded in understanding. “So she finally likes you back?” 

“What do you mean ‘Back’?” 

“I’ve known for years mate, you aren’t as much of a closed book as you think you are.” 

Draco shifted uncomfortably. “I’m meeting her at 2pm. I’m taking her to London to buy her a costume.” 

“How cute you are Malfoy, who knew?” Blaise huffed a laugh. “Well when you are done I’ll be in the Hogs Head if you want to join me?”

“We’ll see.” Draco smiled, returning to his book. 

***

  
  
  


Ginny and Harry were trying on robes while Ron had gotten bored and decided to go and see George at the shop. 

“Wanna come with me?” Ron asked as he stood from his chair and pulled his coat on. Hermione checked her watch. It was nearing 2pm and Hermione’s nerves were getting the better of her. This was her only chance to escape without questioning. 

“I would love to but i still haven't found anything… tell George I say hi and I promise to see him next time. I swear.” Ron grinned his best sunshine grin.

“No worries Mione, i’ll see you at the pub. Don’t forget you owe me a drink!” He called over his shoulder as he left.

Hermione turned to tell the others she was skipping out but found them deep in debate over their choice in costume. If she was quick she could skip out to see Draco, grab the rubbish cat costume from Malkins and be back before they had made a decision. 

Hermione couldn’t stop herself from looking over her shoulder for anyone that would recognise her as she made her way to Knockturn Alley. She knew full well that if anyone saw her entering the dodgy street they would question her. It's not a place well meaning witches or wizards tended to visit. 

Entering the narrow built up streets, Hermione instantly felt unsafe within the cold shadows. Men and women in dark robes watched her intently. She knew they recognised her by the way they would stare as she passed or run into hiding. Their whispers sent chills up her spine as they started behind her back. 

The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood on end. The chill of danger was all too familiar to the witch and the sense of being followed had her on edge and preparing to fight. She tried to navigate the dark streets with panic rising in her chest.

_ How foolish can I be? _

Hermione clutched her wand under her sleeve, ready to defend herself. She turned corner after corner through the seemingly never ending street until she found her path blocked. She turned to retrace her steps and found herself surrounded by dark cloaks and hooded figures closing in on her. Pain seized her chest and crept up to clench her throat as she struggled to breath over the rising panic. She pressed herself against the wall behind her, dragging in strangled breaths, willing this to be a nightmare where she’ll wake up in the protection of her bed. It was all too sickeningly familiar. 

Images of snatchers drafted behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut. The smell of damp and the feel of the sharp claw like nails of Fenrir Greyback took over Hermione’s senses. It felt too real to be a memory.

Hermione’s adrenalin ripped through her body as she raised her wand toward the swarming bodies. 

“Expelliarmus!” A shadowed man shouted, red sparks shone from his wand as Hermione’s wand flew from her hand, landing just out of reach. She collapsed to her knees dragging in breaths that wouldn’t come. Reaching for her wand. 

Screaming “ACCIO” she stretched her hand toward her wand as her struggling breaths came fewer and fewer. Hermione scorned herself for how weak she had become since the terror of the war had left her so broken. She was stronger. She needed to be stronger.

She couldnt help but think how bloody stupid it was, that this was how she would meet her demise. After everything. By following Draco Malfoy right into the enemy's clutches… 

  
  


“Petrificus totalus!” Draco’s voice boomed and vibrated down the walls of the street. The surrounding bodies jumped back and scattered like rats as the man who had disarmed her fell rigidly to the floor. Then everything went dark.

***

“GET AWAY!” Draco aimed his wand toward the few figures that had remained. “If anyone touches her I will kill you.” He warned.

“If I remember correctly, Draco, you don’t have the strength to kill anyone. Least of all an old friend.” 

Draco stilled at the sound of Scabiors voice prickling his skin. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever regarded you as a friend Scabior. Be if appearances are anything to go by it still looks like you are the same piece of shit slave doing someone else’s dirty work. 

Scabiors shoulder straightened as he drew himself taller. “I’ll have you know Welp, I have far more power these days than even your father had.” A sickening grin spread across his face. 

“Still doing the snatching yourself though I see. Can’t find anyone to take orders since your friends were all killed?” 

Three hooded bodies edged closer. 

“That is where you are mistaken. Now if you would step aside brat I have a new pet to collect.” He gestures towards Hermione’s limp body crumpled on the cobblestones. 

Draco drew his wand higher pointing directly at the greasy snatchers face. “I said. Don’t. Touch. Her.” He said through gritted teeth. Movement in the corner in his vision drew his attention. A filth hag was creeping closer to Hermione ready to grab her. 

Draco spun on his heel. “Stupidly!!” The hag shot back and a nasty crack echoed as her head hit the stone walls, landing in a pile on the floor. 

He turned back on Scabior ready to fight. “Potters out there you know.” Scabior stiffened. “It wouldn’t take much to alert him, and I’m sure the order wouldn’t be far behind.” 

“The redemption is coming, Malfoy. You better make sure you are on the right side when it does.” Scabior nodded to his henchmen before disaperating. 

  
  


***

  
  


“I’ve got you Hermione,” Draco whispered as his strong arms scooped under her shoulders and knees. Even in her compromised state Hermione felt safe against Draco’s chest. “Breath, please breath.” He carried her into a small dusty shop and sat her in his lap stroking her hair from her face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I will never bring you back here. I’m a fucking idiot!”

Hermione couldn’t explain it but Draco’s presence was soothing to her. The sound of his voice and his sandalwood scent calmed her nerves. Hermione’s breath started to return to normal and her heart slowed. She blinked her eyes open to find concern etched into Draco’s beautiful face. 

Hermione clutched at his shirt and hid her face in his chest breathing in his delicious cologne. “I’m so sorry. I’m so embarrassed!” She cringed.

“Don’t be silly. You don’t need to be embarrassed I should have thought…” Draco sighed, his hands holding her closer. 

“My wand!” Hermione moved to jump up but Draco held her tighter. 

“I have it! Don’t worry!” He relaxed instantly. 

“Thank you for saving me”. 

“Of course. I’ll always save you.” Draco kissed her forehead. 

Hermione looked at their surroundings. 

“Where are we?” She whispered as She saw what looked like dark objects surrounding them on every wall, recognising the old dusty shop from when Harry made them spy on Draco in 6th year. 

“Borgin and Burke’s. But don’t worry. This isn’t where I wanted to take you. It is just somewhere we can apparate from without being caught. Although maybe it’s best you get some rest instead.”

“I’m fine!” Hermione tried to sound convincing. “Where are we going?”

Draco stood before he took Hermione’s hand and helped her up. “Do you trust me?”

Hermione nodded without hesitation.

“Hold onto me tight” He whispered in her ear as he placed his hands in her hips. She wrapped her arms around Draco’s waist and he apparated them out of the shop. 

They found themselves immersed in the smell of exhaust fumes and the sound of bustling people with hard soled shoes clacking on stone pavements when they appeared in an alleyway. Draco instantly walked out onto a busy street, pulling Hermione with him. 

“London!” She gasped, squeezing Draco’s hand. 

“I knew we wouldn’t find anything in Diagon Alley. I thought this was the best place to come. I found a costume shop round the corner from here when I last came to London. I was hoping we could get costumes... together.” Draco gave Hermione a shy smile. 

“But Draco we can’t go as a couple… can we?” 

“No one has to know it’s on purpose, it can be a coincidence. I doubt anyone will even notice if we match in muggle costumes.” Hermione couldn’t help but smile and hugged him tight, finally excited about the party. 

Draco laced their fingers as they rounded the corner and walked toward the tiny shop tucked inconspicuously between two giant department stores. 

When they entered Hermione was shocked by how many costumes filled the room. She looked around in wonder and stroked the luxurious materials. 

“Draco this is not an ordinary costume shop, this is a theatre costume shop.” She touched a dress obviously made for the stage in amazement. “This is very extravagant. I’m not sure I want people to notice me this much”. Hermione sighed, feeling self conscious. 

Draco stared at Hermione in bewilderment. He couldn’t understand how she did not see her own beauty, worth and power and not own it completely. 

“Hermione… everybody is already looking at you. You may as well give them something to look at”. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. He did have a point. She couldn’t remember the last time she entered a room without any recognising her and staring or whispering about her. 

She hated it. 

Hermione wandered deeper into the shop, picking out anything she found interesting to inspect. “So what did you have in mind?” She asked Draco, as he headed down the opposite side of the shop. 

“I had been thinking we could go as characters from that Peter Pan book you like so much, but when I read it, it said he wears tights, and there’s no way I’m wearing tights!” Draco sounded a little disgruntled. Hermione laughed loudly before she registered what he said.

“You read Peter Pan?” 

“Well, yeah. You looked so happy when you found it and told Weasley that story. I thought I should see what the fuss was about. I still find it funny how Muggles can read about magic and still have no idea we exist.” Hermione blushed realising he had heard her telling Ron about her dad. 

“You never talk about them…” Draco said quietly. 

“Huh?”

“Your parents. You never talk about them.”

“Oh…there’s not much to talk about.” She turned away but not before Draco noticed the sadness in her eyes. 

  
  


“May I help you dear’s?” They heard a small old lady call from the back of the shop. 

“My friend and I are looking for costumes for a party.”

“I see! Well if you want something extravagant and breathtaking…” the lady paused as Hermione came round the corner into view. The lady smiled when she saw her. “You my dear have definitely come to the right place. Such beauty deserves a beautiful costume!” She grinned and pinched Hermione’s cheek. 

“Both of you go into these changing rooms. I have some ideas. I will bring you some clothes to try on.” 

Hermione looked at Draco with a weary grimace and he laughed. 

“Are we showing each other?” She asked. 

“Yes! I want to see what you look like. It could be funny. But when you find the one you like just tell me. I don’t want to see it until the party.” 

Hermione nodded and entered the changing room. She began removing her clothes and felt oddly shy knowing there was only a thin wall separating her from Draco doing the same. She could hear him breathing through the thin plaster wall and rested her hand against it as though this would bring them closer. 

A knock on the door made Hermione almost jump out of her skin. She opened it for the lady to pass her a white dress with gold accessories. The white toga style gown floated over her body and felt luxurious against her skin. She wrapped the gold belt tightly around her waist and donned the gold sandals, wrapping their coard up her thigh.

Hermione looked at her reflection and instantly started laughing when she realised what Draco would have been given. Her laughter only grew when she saw him. He looked stressed and uncomfortable in a skirt made of leather segments , knee high strappy sandals to rival her own and an armoured chest plate. 

“What are we?!” Draco looked horrified when he looked in the mirror and the lady placed a leafy crown on his head. 

“Julius Caesar and Cleopatra of course!” The lady tutted “what do they teach you in school these days?” Draco stammered for what to say. “Well if you don’t like that I have another idea.”

She handed Hermione a beautiful 16th century dress and marched her into the changing room. Hermione stripped off and jumped into the new dress, desperate to try it on. 

“Oh no! No way! You are not seeing me in this!” Draco cried from the other room. 

“Oh please Draco! I’ll show you mine if you show me yours!” Hermione was actually quite pleased with this costume and how the blush pink of the satin made her skin look creamy.

She stepped into a pair of heeled boots and twisted her hair up before she stepped into the shop. 

“Ohh!!!” The lady cood “my Dear you look amazing!” Hermione blushed. 

“Wow!” Draco poked his head around the door. “You DO look amazing.” 

The lady went over and grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him out of his hiding place. Hermione stifled a laugh while the lady looked pleased with her work. 

“I think you look quite fetching in tights.” Hermione goeded. 

Draco scowled at his reflection, pulling at the material on his legs uncomfortably “who are we?” 

“Romeo and Juliet.” She told him, smoothing the pink and gold fabric of the skirt, running her hands up over her cinched waist. 

Draco sighed as he watched her striking out to clasp her fingers and kissing her knuckles. 

“Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.” He recited. 

Hermione watched him in shock and puzzled as to how he knew Romeo and Juliet at all, let alone able to recite it. 

“For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo… This is a bit too close to our real life… maybe not…” Draco stated sadly. 

Hermione nodded in agreement, and returned to the dressing room where she stepped out of the gorgeous gown. 

Another knock and the lady passed her a heavily jewelled and sequined silver dress. “I think this is it.” she whispered before she disappeared. 

Hermione pulled the dress over her head and let the heavy fabric drop over her body. She stepped into the silver and black heels and placed the black headband with feathers and large silver gems pinned to the side, onto her head. 

Hermione looked at her reflection and radiated excitement for the book this costume was from. She knew what Draco would be wearing and her excitement grew. 

This was perfect. 

The dress hugged her figure nicely and the plunging neckline gave her a decent cleavage without being too much. The dress went to the floor with a high slit traveling up her left leg to the top of her thigh. 

Hermione felt pretty, maybe even sexy, but modest enough to not be shy. 

“This is it!” she called through the wall. 

“I totally agree!” He called back. 

  
  
  


The lady took their costumes and wrapped them up so neither one could see the others. 

Hermione took out her purse to pay but Draco refused to let her, insisting he paid. They took their bags and stepped into the busy street. They had been a little over an hour and She really needed to get back to the gang who she knew would be fretting over where she had disappeared to. 

They walked back into the Alley hand in hand, enjoying their last moments. 

As soon as they rounded the corner Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed her deeply, prying her lips open so his tongue could work its magic. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck until they broke apart panting. 

“I have to go.” She breathed. “I’m meeting everyone at The Hogs head.” 

Draco sighed holding her tighter. “I’m meeting Zabini there too, at least i’ll be able to keep an eye on you.” 

Draco kissed her once more before aparating them to the back of the pub. 

“If we are lucky we will get some time together before anyone arrives.” 


End file.
